De princesas y amores
by Paolagehabich
Summary: Alice se fue a vivir junto a sus tio y compartira habitacion con su prima fabia, pero una noche un chico le salva la vida lo cual se va enamorando poco a poco. ShunxAlice, es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

De princesas y amores

Capitulo 1

En una gran y extensa habitación se encontraba en la cama una chica pelinaranja de grandes ojos marrones, esta chica se llamaba Alice Gehabich quien se había ido a vivir en la gran casa de sus tíos y ahora tendría que compartir habitación con su prima Fabia Sheen, era de una buena familia con dinero, pero eso no la hacía superficial y egoísta era todo lo contrario…

-Alice… - dijo una peliazul que había llamado la atención de la chica en la cama

-Que pasa Fabia? – Pregunto la pelinaranja limpiándose una lágrima

-Ya no llores se que fue muy duro lo que paso, nos afecto a todos pero la vida tiene que continuar…- le dijo la ojiverde a la chica mientras esta otra se paraba – bien ya no llores piensa en que mañana vamos entrar juntas a la misma preparatoria- dijo Fabia intentando animar a su prima

-Sí, hemos crecido quien iba pensar que el tercer grado de secundaria pasaría tan rápido- contesto Alice más animada aunque en realidad aun sentía dolor por dentro pero lo ocultaba

-Ves con una sonrisa en tu cara te ves más linda- dijo Fabia sonriéndole – vamos al jardín- las chicas salieron de la enorme habitación para salir al jardín que era impresionantemente enorme, de repente una brisa sacudió los arbustos e hiso que se soltaran algunas flores y la caballera de Alice pareciera seda suave y fina ondeando en el viento; de repente un timbre se escucho adentro en la casa.

-Es el teléfono… yo contestare- dijo Fabia ansiosa

- Quien, pareciera que esperabas la llamada- dijo algo picara la pelinaranja

- No es nadie especial- se empezó a sonrojar la chica, Alice la miro directamente a los ojos y se hizo completamente silencio que se podía escuchar que el corazón de la ojiverde cada vez latía mas rápido

- Bueno vas a contestar- dijo la chica de los ojos marrones rompiendo el silencio

- si lo hare- tomo el teléfono – hola… a que bien que eres tu… si…- la peliazul noto como su prima la observaba pícaramente y decidió tomar el teléfono y encerrarse en su cuarto – no me esperes…- fue lo último que dijo Fabia

-Como quieras- la pelinaranja se dirigió a cerrar las puertas de cristal que llevaban hacia el jardín – rayos creo que va a llover- pensó y se alejo hacia su habitación, pero justo antes de abrir la puerta esta fue abierta por cierta peliazul – lo siento me olvide de…

- esta bien ya termine de hablar con… con… mi amigo- dijo y salió de ahí

- ella oculta algo aunque se veía algo molesta, por lo menos tiene alguien con quien hablar y conoce a casi todos aquí yo no conozco a nadie- pensó tristemente la chica pelinaranja – últimamente todo me ha estado pasando muy mal, primero el engaño de mi novio… ex novio, que no se me puede meter en la cabeza que él me engaño y no es nada mío ahora?, aun después de tanto me sigue doliendo pero no sé si todavía lo quiero, tal vez solo es… es que lo extraño, era el único que me hacía sentir bien que me entendía, no, no me entendía solo fingía que lo hacía, y ahora esto que me ha dolido mas- se frustro mientras debatía con ella misma pero un sonido la interrumpió.

–hola… -contesto

-Fabia ya no estés enojada conmigo- dijo una voz masculina

- a?- Alice en ese instante se desconcertó

- Sabes voy para allá, espero que no te moleste si mas al rato va mi compa Shun- rogo la voz, Alice reacciono y pensó que tal vez sería una buena sorpresa para Fabia así que fingió ser ella

- Bien- dijo y colgó

- Quien era – dijo la peliazul saliendo de la nada con una mirada cortante

-número equivocado- volteo nerviosamente la chica de ojos marrones

-bueno- se despreocupo la ojiverde, se escucho el timbre de la puerta

- Fabia puedes abrir es que estoy cocinando- se escucho una voz femenina

- si mamá – corrió la peliazul a abrir, pero al momento de abrir la puerta quedo pasmada… - R-Ren que haces aquí y sin avisar- dijo la chica aun sorprendida

-Yo te avise Fabi-chan – dijo Ren, el era un chico peliplateado ojos amarillentos como la miel y muy moreno.

- Que no me digas asi- chillo

- bueno entonces no

-Rayos nunca me dijiste que vendrías- refunfuño la chica

- Claro que si, te acabo de llamar por mi celular te dije que venía en camino y por camino quise decir que estaba a 3 metros de la puerta de tu casa- alego el peliplatiado

- Yo… espera- volteo a mirar a su prima que incrédulamente se escurría hacia el jardín

- que pasa

-nada Ren- dejo pasar la pequeña broma de su prima

- bien me vas a dejar entrar o me vas a dejar aquí afuera en la lluvia- se quejo el chico

- bueno entra- respondió

Mientras tanto en el jardín una chica pelinaranja observaba la lluvia caer y sentía las pequeñas gotas de lluvia rosar su piel blanca, de pronto se escucho un crujir entre los arboles la chica se asusto pero pensó que tal vez era un animal, pero luego vio una sombra increíblemente rápida

-Quien anda ahí? – pregunto sin obtener respuesta alguna, la chica de los ojos castaños tomo una piedra y espero la oportunidad de ver algo una sombra –ahí estas!- grito mientras lanzaba la piedra hacia una rama de un árbol casi arriba de ella pero la sombra la esquivo perfectamente pero esto hizo que se desequilibrara y cayera casi encima de Alice esta dio un paso hacia atrás pero se resbalo con un charco de lodo que amenazaba con mancharle su vestido amarillo con detalles en lila

- te tengo- dijo una voz masculina muy profunda que la salvo del malvado charco de lodo…

Continuara…


	2. Pesadillas y sueños

Capitulo 2 "Pesadillas y sueños"

-te tengo- dijo una voz masculina muy profunda que la salvo del malvado charco de lodo, se quedaron mirando a los ojos directamente, la pelinaranja observo algo en esos ojos ambarinos que la dejo agobiada

-Acaba de llegar y ya te la estas ligando Shun?- dijo un chico peliplateado que los observaba desde el cristal de la puerta

-No seas tonto Ren, la estoy ayudando- refunfuño el pelinegro

-Creo…. que ya… estoy bien… ya me puedes soltar- balbuceo la chica, esto hizo que el moreno de ojos ambarinos se sonrojara un poco y la soltó

-Bueno, si se quedan afuera pescaran un resfriado- dijo cierta joven ojiverde a la cual ya conocemos

Los chicos entraron a la casa, Fabia les dio unas toallas para que se secaran enseguida se sentaron, y la sirvienta les dio un café a los cuatro.

-Y bien… ¿Por qué has entrado de esa manera a la casa?- pregunto repentinamente la pelinaranja dirigiéndose al chico de ojos acaramelados

-Yo…- tartamudeo el chico ya que era la primera vez que entraría a la casa de Fabia a su manera ninja así que dijo sin dudar lo primero que se le ocurrió- intentaba trepar como gato- esto dejo confundido a los presentes en la sala, pero dejaron pasar la rara respuesta del moreno.

-Fabia, porque tu madre está en la cocina se supone que las criadas cocinan, no?- pregunto el chico peliplateado algo desconcierto

-Ah… bueno eso… ella está buscando los mejores restaurantes recetas, etcétera, etcétera, por que tendrán una fiesta de negocios o algo así, el chiste es que vendrán grandes empresarios y todo eso… - contesto la chica mostrando desinterés por lo que hicieran sus padres

- me vas a invitar a la fiesta?- interrogo nuevamente el chico

- De hecho no pensaba en ir

- Pero si fueras me llevarías contigo

-No- abrenuncio la peliazul

Mientras estos chicos discutían Alice y Shun se presentaban…

-hola, creo que no nos hemos presentado debidamente, soy Shun Kazami- se acerco a la pelinaranja

-Alice Gehabich…- respondió y se limito a estrechar su mano con la del pelinegro- bueno a gracias por impedir mi caída allá afuera…- dijo algo sonrojada ya que recordó como la atrapo, una posición bastante convincente para un final de telenovela de amor.

-No hay de que, el que debería disculparse soy yo por asustarte- explico el muchacho

-No estaba asustada-

-claro- dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro, esto hizo reír a los dos.

- …Y entonces si eres rica y tu casa tiene como 100 habitaciones porque rayos duermen en una sola habitación?-Se escucho la pregunta de Ren

-Porque somos como hermanas y queremos hacer todo juntas, verdad Alice?... Alice?- Fabia voltio su rostro donde su prima ya que le intrigo que no le respondiera, su pregunta tuvo respuesta al verla reír con Shun

- Shun y luego dices que no te la estas ligando- le dijeron Ren y Fabia en coro al chico ojidorado

Después de un tiempo que se calmo la lluvia los chicos se fueron, Fabia y Alice subieron a bañarse y cepillarse los dientes, fueron a su habitación y quedaron dormidas, ya que la mañana siguiente seria su primer día de clases en la preparatoria. Esa noche Alice tuvo un extraño sueño la cual hacia que la chica se retorciera y sudara en la cama, solo unos pequeños fragmentos aparecían…

-Hoy es la cena, lo hemos estado planeando desde la semana pasada, que gusto hoy cumplimos tres meses desde nuestra primera salida- pensaba una chica pelinaranja que vestía un hermoso vestido muy elegante y unas zapatillas muy lindas pero lo más hermoso era su rostro que lo adornaba una hermosa sonrisa y unos grandes ojos achocolatados que tenían un brillo especial. La chica al llegar a una gran mansión entro y no vio a nadie, se sentía confundida.-tal vez aun se esté preparando- intento convencerse a sí misma, subió la escaleras y subió hacia la habitación de aquel chico que provocaba su hermosa sonrisa y ese brillo especial, pero al abrir la puerta la chica retrocedió con incredulidad, la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos se había ido estos estaban en blanco y sin vida no podía creer lo que veía, dentro de la habitación se podía observar a un chico y una chica besándose apasionadamente, no cabe duda de que se había olvidado de la cena, la chica sintió un terrible dolor y echo a correr fuera de la mansión desapareciendo entre los inmensos arboles del campo donde se encontraba. Después aparecía un carro deshecho completamente, personas sangrando dentro del coche, llanto, gritos desesperados, ambulancias, un hospital, cajas…. Todo esto se repetía y repetía dentro de su cabeza provocando que la chica se retorciera, de pronto todo se puso en blanco dentro de su cabeza, repentinamente aparecieron unos ojos ambarinos y apareció el rostro de cierto pelinegro. La chica se despertó rápidamente y callo de la cama se dispuso a levantarse y mirar el reloj, tan solo faltaba dos minutos para que sonara.

- Alice… ¿Qué rayos fue ese golpe? - dijo una voz modorra desde el otro extremo de la habitación

- No ha sido nada- contesto, enseguida el despertador sonó y las chicas se arreglaron. El uniforme de la escuela, para las chicas consistía en una falda gris fuerte, blusa blanca, chaleco rojo, calcetas blancas y zapatos escolares, y el de los chicos en una camisa blanca, corbata roja, pantalón gris fuerte y zapatos escolares.

Las chicas habían llegado a la escuela arregladas perfectamente, con las mejores mochilas, lapiceras, libretas, etc. Esto a causa de que su familia era de dinero. Fabia como conocía a casi medio mundo se la paso saludando haciendo que se quedara atrás de su prima esta en cambio siguió caminando, pero no paso desapercibida su belleza apenas dio un paso hacia el pasillo para buscar su casillero y ya tenía a casi todos los chicos de la escuela chiflándole y diciéndole piropos, esto la hacía sentir realmente incomoda.

-Este debe ser mi casillero- pensó la chica mientras lo abría para poner sus cosas

-Alice…, uf lo siento he he… me perdí entre tanta gente- llego Fabia

-No hay problema yo sé conoces a mucha gente- argumento la pelinaranja

-Se ve que has hecho fans a casi toda la escuela…- dijo la peliazul cambiando de tema

- A si eso, es algo incomodo no me guastan que me estén observando cada segundo durante todos los días- dijo con fastidio esta

En ese instante paso un chico por atrás de las dos y le alzo la falda a la pelinaranja, provocando que le saliera un pequeño grito, este acto no lo pasó por alto un chico pelinegro que pasaba por ahí….

Continuara…


	3. Nuevos amigos

Capitulo 3 "Nuevos amigos"

En ese instante paso un chico por atrás de las dos y le alzo la falda a la pelinaranja, provocando que le saliera un pequeño grito, este acto no lo pasó por alto un chico pelinegro que pasaba por ahí, y al momento de pasar aquel tipo a su lado este lo agarro por el cuello azotándolo hacia los casilleros…

-Que… porque haces esto…?- dijo algo confundido aquel chico, que estaba aterrado

- Mira maldito idiota, le vuelves hacer eso a Alice y te mato- dijo Shun apretándole más el cuello para luego empujarlo hacia otra pared donde había más chicos – Y eso también va para ustedes!- grito con rabia mientras los demás se alejaban corriendo. Las dos chicas que se encontraban presentes en ese acto quedaron pasmadas sobre todo Fabia ya que conocía a Shun y el jamás había actuado así al menos no por otra persona.

-Achu!- se escucho un estornudo proveniente de un chico moreno de cabello plateado – Shun, cálmate… no quieres verte como el brabucón de la escuela el primer día de clases… o si? Achu!-

-Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo el pelinegro evadiendo la pregunta

- Estoy resfriado, no entiendo… como rayos paso… Achu!... ni una gota de lluvia me toco… y me enferme… y a ti si te mojaste todo… y estás bien sano… Achu!...- se quejo el chico

-Pobre Ren- dijo la chica de ojos achocolatados ya habiendo vuelto en si

-El se lo ha buscado nadie lo invito a la casa… hey eso me recuerda algo primita- dijo Fabia – ayer Ren me dijo que según yo le había contestado una llamada en donde le decía que podía ir a la casa, y que crees eso nunca paso…- incrimino Fabia a la pelinaranja

-Ah… me pregunto cómo pasaría, tal vez algo del destino- mintió la chica

- prima!... –dijo disgustada la peliazul

- Tal vez, pero solo tal vez una persona que por cierto te quiere mucho tomo una llamada que no era para ella… y tal vez invito a Ren a venir a la casa… tan solo para hacer feliz a su prima favorita- dijo nerviosamente Alice

- Alice…- estaba a punto de responderle algo cuando sonó el timbre para entrar a clases

-Uff salvada por la campana- pensó la pelinaranja ya que sabía lo que iba a suceder si no timbraban, Fabia le iba a dar un buen sermón sobre su vínculo afectivo con Ren para tan solo llegar a la supuesta conclusión de que tan solo eran "amigos".

- Te has salvado Alice- dijo la chica de cabellera azul. En ese instante se encaminaron a sus salones para tomar sus clases.

Se volvió a escuchar un timbre pero este era para ir al receso y Fabia se junto con unos amigos suyos para presentárselos a Alice.

-Alice estos son mis amigos, el chico castaño con lentes sobre su cabeza es Dan Kuso, por cierto el mejor amigo de Shun, la chica de las dos coletas es Runo Misaki, la chica de pelo plateado es Julie Makimoto y ese es su novio Billy Gilbert- decía la chica señalando a cada miembro de su grupito con su dedo

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Alice Gehabich- les dedico una sonrisa la pelinaranja

- igualmente Alice- se acerco el castaño a su lado – y… tienes novio?-

- yo… am no tengo

- Dan que idiota eres!- grito enojada la chica de coletas mientras le jalaba la oreja

-Hay… Runo eso duele

-de eso se trata- le decía al tiempo que le jalaba más fuerte la oreja provocando que los presentes rieran de este acontecimiento

-Runo… deja al pobrecillo de Dan mira como sufre, si en verdad te gusta no lo maltrates- se escucho la voz de una peliplateada

- Julie… sigues tu- dijo con voz mortífera la chica mientras soltaba la oreja de Dan

-Chicas no peleen, que impresión le darán a Alice- dijo Billy algo nervioso ya que estas dos lo voltearon a mirar mortiferamente

Esa tarde saliendo de la escuela Alice se dirigió directo a su cama. Unos minutos después llego Fabia.

-Que pasa Alice? Llegaste directo a la cama…-dijo la ojiverde

-Nada, esque el primer dia fue duro

-Duro? Como que duro?

-Fabia… es que no se, tengo que recordar tantos nombres y caras- sonrio brevemente la pelinaranja

- Eso o ya quieres recordar a cierto chico moreno, alto de ojos acaramelados que trae a todas las chicas de cabeza?- dijo pícaramente la ojiverde

-Como lo… que?, no claro que no yo… am pensaba en… en la tarea- dijo nerviosamente ya que su prima la había pillado

-si, claro- dijo con sarcasmo Fabia.

- bien ire abajo, Ren me invito a el cine- dijo risueña la peliazul

-El y tu solos?, huelo a romance

-no seas tonta iran unos amigos están afuera de la casa, quieres venir?

-No, mejor me cambiare de ropa

-bien- dijo sin insistir a la pelinaranja y bajo las escaleras.

_**Wooa ahora casi no tenia ganas de escribir y la inspiracion se fue creo que este capitulo es el que me quedo mas horrible de los tres que he escrito no me ha convencido mucho les prometo que el siguiente sera mas interesante hehe ^^u bueno sin mas que decir me voe BYE**_


	4. ¿Confesion?

Capitulo 4 "¿Confesión?"

-bien- dijo sin insistir a la pelinaranja y bajo las escaleras.

-mmm… que me pondré?- pesaba la chica enfrente del armario gigante que contenía sus prendas

La chica se puso una linda blusa sin tirantes color lila y un short blanco con unas chanclas igualmente blancas y salió al jardín enseguida se sentó en la hamaca y vio a Fabia alejarse con los demás, en ese instante cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Ya esta atardeciendo- pensó la chica y en ese momento se quedo profundamente dormida.

En ese mismo momento pero en otro lugar muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un chico pelinegro sentado en el techo de una gran mansión con estilo del antiguo Japón con un enorme patio que la rodeaba completamente toda, es decir, desde afuera no lograrías ver nada solo los enormes muros.

Ya esta atardeciendo- dijo el moreno mientras se acostaba en el techo de la mansión

Shun, donde estas?- dijo una voz masculina ya desgastada

Aquí abuelo- le dijo el chico sin mirarlo, a el no le gustaba nada que fuera relacionado con su abuelo ya que este le obligaba a entrenar ninja, no es que no le gustara, pero su abuelo era demasiado estricto con los horarios, amigos, el entrenamiento, etc….

Te estaba buscando, hace dos horas debiste empezar con el entrenamiento, y…

Está bien abuelo empezare ya- dijo cortantemente el pelinegro se paro y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ese muchacho… nunca cambiara…- pensó el anciano mientras se metía a la mansión

Cierta peliazul se encontraba en una larga fila de cine y alado de ella se encontraba un chico de ojos color miel

Entonces qué película vemos Fabia

No se

Anda dime yo no sé qué te gusta a ti, porque luego yo escojo una que a ti no te gusta- refunfuño el peliplateado; mientras estos dos discutían Runo, Dan, Billy y Julie tramaban un plan…

Entonces les decimos que vamos a ver esa película y cuando compren las entradas nosotros las compramos pero para otra sala?- dijo Julie

Sí, pero hay que asegurarnos que ellos las compren primero- dijo el castaño

No lo sé chicos… cuando Fabia se enoja me da miedo- dijo un rubio

Vamos Billy! No seas cobarde, de esa manera Julie y tu se hicieron novios- dijo la ojiverde

Pero Runo ese si fue un accidente de verdad y….- el chico no termino su frase porque Runo le echo una mirada de muerte – bueno está bien hay que hacerlo- dijo temeroso ya que le tenía más miedo a Runo enojada

Oye Fabia, vamos a ver esa película- dijo la peliplateada

Esa, enserio?- le confundió que sus amigos escogieran una película de romance-acción

Si

-No lo sé chicos, yo prefiero ver la de acción solo eso- dijo Ren

No veremos esa, así que compren las entradas- dijo Runo empujándolos a la taquilla

Bueno, bueno- los chicos compraron los boletos- ya va a empezar los esperamos?

No adelántense nosotros ahí los vemos- sonrió pervertidamente Dan a lo que Runo le dio un gole –auch, que los alcanzamos… Runo eso dolio

Fabia y Ren fueron a la sala de cine y esperaron sus amigos hasta que comenzaron los primeros 10 minutos de la película

-Que raro ya deberían estar aquí- dijo confundida la peliazul

- si ya se tardaron, mucho- dijo disgustado el peliplateado

Paso el tiempo y mientas mas avanzaba la película mas se preguntaban donde estaban sus amigos

Ya me harte que les habrá pasado- refunfuño el moreno

No tengo idea, pero cuando salga de la función van a ver lo malvada que puedo ser enojada

Tu malvada, pero si eres toda una miel Haha- dijo sarcásticamente el chico

Ren eres un malvado, porque me molestas tanto- dijo indignada la chica y se volteo

Hay no te enojes –se acerco a la muchacha

Hmp como no me voy a enojar si eres demasiado molesto conmigo- volvió a voltear para hacerle una mueca pero en vez de eso se puso roja como tomate ya que el rostro del chico estaba tan cerca del de ella

Qué te pasa Fabia?- se acerco mas el chico algo confundido por que la muchacha se quedo como estatua

Nada…- reacciono la peliazul al ver que el chico aun mas se acercaba

Porque te has puesto nerviosa

Por nada Ren- agacho la mirada

Eres tan rara

Y tu un tonto

Oye!

Haha ves si eres molesto

No es cierto, mejor terminemos de ver esta cosa- el chico rodeo con el brazo a la joven lo cual hizo que se enrojeciera y lo volteara a ver, cosa de la cual se percato el chico y la miro – que te pasa Fabia?

Ya te dije que nada

Tu quieres algo, dinero no traigo

Qué? No es eso… es que… no mejor olvídalo

Fabia…

Es que yo… yo quiero… bueno como decirlo t-tu eres, no mejor olvídalo…- dijo tímidamente la chica

Ahora me lo dices- el chico también se empezó a sonrojar por la forma como la peliazul lo miraba

Bueno bien lo que yo quiero… bueno es más bien… a quien yo quiero- la chica se puso tan nerviosa que en lugar de decir el nombre de Ren dijo el de otro chico, el muchacho de ojos color miel solo se volteo muy enojado por lo que pronunciaron los labios de la chica, el muchacho solo dijo:

Entonces te gusta….

Continuara…

**Perdón por no haber subido el cap. antes hehe es que no lo tenia listo pero ya esta aquí aunque no me gusto tanto porque es más del FabiaxRen, se sorprenderán del nombre que dijo Fabia… nee ya se lo estarán imaginando hehe espero que les haya gustado sin más que decir bye . **


	5. Se acabo la amistad

Capitulo 5 "se acabo la amistad"

-Entonces te gusta… Shun

- no Ren yo… no quise- dijo tan apenada la chica no sabía de donde le había salido el nombre de Shun era algo ilógico nunca había visto a él pelinegro como algo más que un amigo, no podía ser cierto que a la hora de la hora apareciera de la nada su nombre la chica estaba demasiado abrumada

- Sera mejor que me vaya Fabia- dijo cortante el peliplateado

-Ren no, no te vayas – quédate conmigo dijo desesperadamente, para su mala suerte el moreno la pasó de largo y se fue – no es posible, no lo es yo se que siempre he sentido algo por Ren algo más que una amistad que me ha pasado- pensaba la peliazul aunque la realidad era que Shun le empezaba a despertar un interés ya que su prima sentía algo por él y se sentía algo atraída pero… porque ahora?

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria intento buscarlo pero cada vez que se encontraban él la esquivaba como si no la conociera esto hacia que Fabia se sintiera como basura, la única vez que Ren le puso algo de atención fue en el comedor:

-Ren, por favor dejame esxplicarte lo de ayer en el cine…

-Fabia no tienes nada que explicarme

-Ren si te tengo que explicar

-solo soy tu amigo y me dijiste que la persona que te atrae es Shun esta bien si

-No Ren esque yo…

-Fabia dejame porfavor tango cosas que hacer

-no Ren me escucharas- dijo decidida la peliazul

-Fabia no todo gira alrededor de ti- estas palabras del peliplateado hicieron sentir a Fabia peor que escoria y mejor se marcho de ahí lo más rápido posible que le permitieron sus pies; desde lo lejos Runo, Dan, Julie y Billy miraron la escena

-Chicos le dije que esto no era buena idea- dijo el rubio

-Mas vale que ninguno de los dos nos vea o nos mataran- agrego Julie

-Eso es lo de menos, hemos destruido una gran amistad, rayos me siento tan culpable- dijo Runo enojada con ella misma

- Todo es tu culpa Runo- dijo el castaño

-que? Como que mi culpa? Tu también participaste

-Si pero tu fuiste la de la idea

-argg Dan eres un –la chica de las coletas intento semiasecinarlo pero no pudo porque Julie y Billy la detuvieron

- ya paren de matarse, que tenemos un problema mayor: como hacer que Fabia y Ren vuelvan a ser amigos

-eso es muy complicado Billy

-Lo se pero fue nuestra culapa- dijo agachando la mirada el rubio haciendo que todos se sintieran culpables

-Bien entonces de alguna manera u otra los volveremos a hacer amigos, esta decidido- grito el castaño intentando animar a todos

-bien asi será, entoces el plan es?...- Pregunto rundo haciendo que todos se quedaran callados

-ni idea- dijo Dan haciento que todos tuvieran una caída estilo anime

Mientras tanto en otro pasillo de la escuela una chica intentaba ocultarse de todos los chicos del colegio.

-Alice, Alice! Dame una cita… quieres salir conmigo el viernes….….- se escuchaban miles de voces pidiendo una cita con Alice cosa que le incomodaba bastante

- Por favor déjenme en paz, no puedo- intentaba ser algo ofensiva para ahuyentarlos pero era inevitable tener una voz tan duce y características tan amables que nadie le hacia caso

- Bien par de estúpidos lárguense- se escucho una voz masculina, y todos los chicos se alejaron dejándolos solos en la parte más alejada y obscura de la escuela, ya que los demás chicos al perseguirla la acorralaron ahí- bien preciosa estas perdida- se le acerco el chico tomando su barbilla

- no lo estoy, pero gracias por quitarme a todos esos chicos de encima - la pelinaranja sintió un tipo de temor hacia este chico

- bueno nena, no me he presentado soy Masquerade y soy de cuarto semestre, tu debes de ser del primero verdad

- s-si lo soy- la chica se puso muy nerviosa ya que este muchacho se le estaba insinuando mucho

-y cómo ves si tu y yo hacemos algo divertido- el chico empezó a tomar la falda de alice y subirla y a desabrocharle los botones del chaleco incluyendo su blusa

- que te pasa dejame

-porque, si esto es divertilo

-dejame o gritare- dijo desesperada la chica

-no lo haras maldita zorra, solo cállate y espera a que termine!- le grito el chico rubio

- dejame!- comenzó a llorar la pelinaranja pensando en que nadie la eschucharia- dejame por favor!

-Callate!- el rubio intento besarla pero esta se agacho

-por favor, no sigas… para- lloro la pelinaranja

-te dije que solo te callaras y esperaras a que terminara- la azoto contra la pared

**Bien se que este capitulo no fue de lo mas interesante, ni el mejor que he escrito pero bueno haciéndole caso a mi imaginación esto fue lo que salió hehe…**

**Alice: que me van a violar?**

**Yo: aaa…**

**Shun: porque?, que te ha pasado por la cabeza**

**Alice: se supone que el fic sería lindo**

**Yo: los engañe *risa macabra* **

**Shun: será mejor que arregles eso **

**Yo: -_-' ya no me regañen, no es mi culpa…**


	6. Que se le hara

Capitulo 6 "Que se le hara…"

-por favor, no sigas… para

-te dije que solo te callaras y esperaras a que terminara- la azoto contra la pared

-Déjame en paz!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se intentaba zafar de las manos de el rubio, un chico de pelo azulado de ojos grises llamado Ace se percato de los gritos de la chica y enseguida fue haber lo que pasaba

-Que.. qué rayos pasa?- dijo el chico lo cual –masquerade y Alice rápidamente voltearon donde estaba el – Oye estúpido suéltala!- le grito el ojigris a el rubio

-Tú no te metas idiota será mejor que sigas tu camino si no quieres terminar golpeado – amenazo

-Inténtalo!- gruño el peliazul

-Quieres pleito!... lo tendrás!- El chico aventó a Alice y se dirigió a él ojigris dejándola sin cuidado

- vámonos Alice…- susurro un chica de ojos azulados y el cabello del mismo color que del de Alice pero el de ella era muy corto, y las dos se fueron aunque Alice estaba realmente confundida, ¿Por qué ese chico se arriesgo así por ella? ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué lo hacían?, si ni siquiera la conocían ni ella a ellos…

Se encontraban 4 chicos platicando

-Eso es lo mejor que puedes planear Runo?- se quejo una peliplateada

-Arg… Pues si no te gusta tú haz el plan Julie

-Pensándolo bien… creo que es un excelente plan

- Entonces comencemos- dijo un castaño

-No lo sé chicos es que no estoy seguro de esto…- comento Billy

- tú nunca estas seguro de nada- le dijo Dan

-Bien, bien vallamos donde Ren- los chicos se fueron dejando a las chicas solas

- Oye Ren hermano- dijo el castaño

-que quieren?- dijo el peliplateado

- Esque… am… Fabia ella nos mando a decirte algo…- dijo nerviosamente el rubio pecoso

-bien que quiere?- dijo intrigado

- Ella te quiere ver- dijo Dan

-Para qué? Para contarme cómo es que Shun es tan fascinante o alguna cosa así- dijo con enfado el moreno

-No en realidad solo quiere arreglar las cosas- le dijo Billy

-Ya le dije que no hay nada que arreglar

-Hermano… enserio te vi hace rato decirle eso y creo que eso fue muy duro, enserio la hiciste sentir como escoria no peor que escoria- le dijo de una manera muy convencedora el castaño

- Creo que si fui bastante duro…- se empezó a sentir mal el muchacho y tomo un suspiro- está bien la buscare…- mientras este se alejaba Dan y Billy hicieron una señal de victoria a Runo y Julie

- ahora depende de aquellos dos… - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo que hasta se asustaron

En otra parte de la escuela una chica peliazul se encontraba sola en una banca hablando consigo misma

-Soy una tonta, como pude ser tan… tan ESTUPIDA- decía la ojiverde mientras salía una lagrima de sus ojos

-Que tienes Fabia?- pregunto un chico pelinegro mientras se sentaba a lado de ella

-Shun!...- se sorprendió la chica de verlo e intento limpiarse las lagrimas –Que haces aquí?

- Pasaba por aquí, pero dime ¿Qué tienes?- le dijo el moreno a la chica mientras la miraba fijamente, esto hizo que Fabia se sonrojara un poco

- Es que cometí un error terrible algo que no se si podre arreglar… - en ese momento empezaron de nuevo a correr lagrimas por su rostro

- Puedo saber qué es? Pero si no quieres no lo hagas…- le dijo el moreno intentando ser amable con la chica

-No lo entenderías… o tal vez si pero aun así no te lo diré- es ese instante Fabia sintió la necesidad de abrazar a Shun con todas sus fuerzas y lo hizo el chico solo hizo una mueca de sorpresa y también la abrazo…

- Fabia, estas aquí?- se asomo Ren pero al ver la escena mejor se alejo

-Fabia, creo que te buscaba Ren- dijo nerviosamente el pelinegro

-Que? Ren!, ho no ahora-, Shun me tengo que ir- se alejo corriendo

- Bueno…- el moreno solo se levanto y decidió caminar por los pasillos, y en sus pensamientos empezó a cuestionarse –donde estará Alice? Hay no la he visto en todo el día y… pero que demonios estoy pensando Alice es solo mi amiga y no tengo que preocuparme por saber en donde esta… eso creo pensándolo bien Alice es realmente linda tiene un buen cuerpo y es muy simpática pero sus ojos es lo más hermoso de ella creo que estoy… no, no, es solo una amiga, amiga Shun métetelo en la cabeza, las chicas solo me distraen- pensaba ya muy sonrojado el chico, en el momento recordó a su abuelo y una conversación que tuvieron hace tiempo cuando Shun tenía a su primer amor una bella chica que lo termino engañando…

*Flash back*

-Shun, deja de estar ahí nada más sentado viendo su foto- regaño su abuelo

-déjame en paz abuelo!- dijo muy enfadado el chico

-No Shun, no has entrenado ya hace 3 semanas solo por esa… mujerzuela-

-Ella no era una mujerzuela, mejor cállate!- se paró el pelinegro en posición retadora

-Si y por eso te engaño?, ya te lo había dicho que tenias prohibido andar ahí de enamorado, Shun tienes que lograr tu objetivo ser un gran ninja mejor de lo que yo lo fui, las chicas solo te distraen de eso

- Ese no es mi objetivo es el tuyo, yo nunca pedí que me entrenaras! Solo déjame solo- se volvió a sentar contemplando la fotografía de aquella chica

-Shun…- El anciano puso su mano en el hombro de el

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz!- dijo muy frustrado mientras tiraba a su abuelo contra el suelo

-Shu..Shun…

- he?... que hice? Abuelo!

*end flash back*

- aw… Podre mantener la promesa que le hice a mi abuelo… mierda! Porque existen las chicas?- grito frustrado el moreno

- Creo que es obvio no?- dijo un peliazul sosteniendo un pañuelo en su nariz que estaba sangrando

-He? Ace… que te ha pasado?- pregunto sorprendido el ojidorado

Continuara…

_**Bien creo que este capítulo puse demasiados puntos suspensivos "…", vi sus comentarios, se que querían que Anubias salvara a Alice para que Shun tuviera competencia… lamento haberlos decepcionado pero es que ya hay un villano en esta historia o un competidor para Shun hehe y si le pongo dos como que no podría, deporci el chico no sabe que hacer pero lo tendré en cuenta haber que sale en los sig. cap. Espero que les haya gustado el cap.**_

_**Sin más que decir me despido bye.**_


	7. La flor marchita

Capitulo 7 "La flor marchita"

- aw… Podre mantener la promesa que le hice a mi abuelo… mierda! Porque existen las chicas?- grito frustrado el moreno

- Creo que es obvio no?- dijo un peliazul sosteniendo un pañuelo en su nariz que estaba sangrando

-He? Ace… que te ha pasado?- pregunto sorprendido el ojidorado

- Aw nada importante… -seguía sosteniendo el pañuelo – Solo salve a esa chica nueva, Masquerade se estaba pasando de listo con ella… Es la linda de ojos grandes castaños de la cabellera larga y anaranjada que todos gustan de ella… mmm… como era que se llamaba?

-pasándose de listo?

-si… como era Akira… no, no era bueno se que empieza con "A"….- En ese momento el moreno supo quien era

-Alice!- grito y echo a correr tan rápido que Ace no se dio cuenta cuando se fue

-si eso es Alice… hu? Shun?...- dijo confundido el peliazulado pero no le dio tanta importancia y siguió caminando

Al terminar las clases en las banqueta iba un chico pelinegro con el uniforme mal puesto y se mochila de un tirante arrumbada en su espalda y mirada distraída iba unos 10 minutos retrasados ya que en la salida todas las chicas se amontonaban en frente de el haber si podían conseguir algo pero eso ya era de costumbre y le daba la mas mínima importancia el solo estaba hundido en sus pensamientos

-No vi a Alice intente buscarla pero ya no estaba grr por que, calma Shun porque me preocupo tanto por ella? Por que? Hum… tal vez sea que es… hum Alice que es lo que tienes que me has hecho sentir tan raro? Creo que tendré que asumir que ese maldito sentimiento ha regresado a mi…

-Shun! Shun!- una voz lo bajo de la nube donde andaba

-Qué pasa?- dijo alterado el muchacho

-Que haces por acá?- le pregunto una chica de coletas

-Yo vengo a mi casa, tu que haces tan lejos del restaurant Runo?

-Estás loco estoy en el restaurant y te he visto que ya has pasado como tres veces por aca

-Qué? Eso no es posible- dijo en verdad asombrado por la idea de estar tan metido en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta de las calles ni del tiempo- rayos que ya es tarde ho no que me ocurre mi abuelo me va a regañar va que mas da igual me hubiese regañado…- otra vez se sumergió en sus pensamientos

-En que estabas pensando?- dijo algo intrigada por el descuido de Shun

-En Alice- pensó y y repitió al mismo tiempo ya que estaba muy metido en su cabeza

-En Alice!- dijo escandalosamente Runo

-Que? De que hablas?

-Lo has dicho Shun, acaso gustas de ella?

-No… no lo se… me tengo que ir…- se fue saltando de casa en casa

-Oye espera eso fue un si o un no?- grito enfadada la peliazul pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta

En otra parte de la ciudad en una Mansión todos estaban muy agitados corriendo de un lado para otro

-Niñas ayúdenme ¿Cuál de estos vestidos es más apropiados para el evento?- pregunto la madre de Fabia

-Tía yo creo que se te vería muy bien el vestido color vino le va bien a tu color de piel- dijo la pelinaranja

-Gracias Alice- dijo satisfecha su tía – A por poco se me olvidaba aquí tienen sus vestidos

-Ho tía son muy hermosos

-lo sé el tuyo es este como lo pediste

-ho gracias

-Por que tu prima no ha dicho nada solo está en esa esquina sabes algo Alice- susurro la mujer a la ojicafe

- Es Ren…

-Ese niño nunca me agrado- dijo con un gruñido y se marcho

Al día siguiente en las primeras horas de la escuela Fabia no había dicho ni una palabra sus ojos ya no tenían brillo su cabello estaba desacomodado y sus ojos muy hinchados y no tenia cuidado al prestar atención en clases era toda una FLOR MARCHITA…

En una esquina del salón mientras todos habían salido a almorzar Fabia estaba sentada

-no pude arreglar nada con Ren todo me sale mal me odio a mí misma, me odio tanto quisiera…- la muchacha acerco su mano al cuello con intención de acabar con su mal de amor – cada vez que intento arreglarlo el problema se hace más grande que no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo amo!- pensaba depresivamente con los ojos cerrados en ese instante Ren había estado observándola desde la puerta ya que había ido a dejar algunos trastos donde venia su almuerzo y se acerco a la peliazul

-Fabia que haces?- le susurro al oído

-Ren?

-quitate la mano de tu cuello

-Ren! Yo me alegra que me hables yo enserio quiero que entiendas lo que…

-Fabia solo quítate la maldita mano para irme

-No lo hare- se dio cuenta de la frialdad del chico y entonces decidió seguir con su plan inicial – ahora lárgate si es lo que quieres y déjame sola

-Fabia quítate la mano!

-Te dije que no lo are

-Entonces lo hare yo!- grito con enfado mientras se abalanzaba contra la chica

-déjame!

-No- se monto arriba de ella para ganar control en su cuerpo pero la chica seguía aferrada entonces Ren tuvo que hacer lo posible por quitarla mano pero era difícil ya que Fabia lo empujaba hacia abajo con sus piernas

-Ren déjame déjame- gimió la chica intentando que se le desmontara pero él se aferro a su blusa de botones (ya que Fabia no se pone el chaleco del uniforme) y ella lo hacía para abajo hasta que los botones empezaron a descoserse –Ren estas rompiendo mi blusa- dijo muy sonrojada

-A quien le importa tu estúpida blusa a mi me importas tu –En ese momento los últimos tre botones de la blusa se descosieron por completo dejando ver el sostén de la chica pero pareció no importarle le prestó más atención a las palabras del chico y se soltó el cuello

-Entonces por qué?...

-Te gusta Shun por eso- dijo el chico aun arriba de ella

- A mi no me gusta, para nada solo es un amigo

-No lo creo

-Que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que el único que me gusta eres tu! Ren TE AMO!

- A si bueno pues YO TAMBIEN TE AMO Fabia desde tanto solo quiero que sepas que TE AMO!- dijeron con tono brusco que parecía un concurso de quien se ama mas, los dos se sentaron en el piso

-entonces… si me amas

- Fabia tú eres mi princesa aunque tu sostén tenga calaveras- le acaricio el rostro

- espera que? Mi sostén?- se tapo con sus manos

-no creo que eso importe o si?

- creo que no…- se dejo de cubrir y se abalanzo dándole un beso a Ren

-Que linda escena jóvenes, acaso no saben que el aula es un salón de clases no un cuarto para acciones eróticas?- dijo una voz desaprobatoria al momento que voltearon los dos chicos

-Pero no estábamos haciendo nada "erótico"- dijo Fabia aun encima de Ren en el piso

- Y por eso tiene la blusa desabrochada, y supongo que usted no la desabrocho…

- Yo lo hice, lo siento ella no quería… yo solo me iba a aprovechar de ella profesor por eso arranque sus botones, lo siento- Se paro Ren

- Bueno eso ya se sabe a lo que le conlleva a la expulsión…

-Bien

- No es cierto, no lo expulse por favor…

Continuara…

_**Bien aquí esta la reconciliación de Ren y Fabia pero con un problemón …**_

_**Note algo escribi mas pero nunca apareció Alice más que una sola vez rayos creo que en lugar de un AlicexShun estoy haciendo un FabiaxRen hahahaha nombre no se preocupen ya hay mas capítulos que hare es que esa movida la quiero alargar por que habrá un temido reencuentro entre Alice y alguien de su pasado x si no lo sospechan se trata de alguien del capítulo 2 "pesadillas y sueños" y valla rollo que se hará.**_

_**Gracias por las ideas de Anubias creo que ya se como aparecerá en este fic pero tardara en salir ya que como les dije anteriormente estoy empezando con la trama de esta historia así que saldrá como en el cap. 15 por ahí masomenos…**_

_**Sin más que decir bye**_


	8. Páginas de un beso perdido

Capitulo 8 "Páginas de un beso perdido"

- Yo lo hice, lo siento ella no quería… yo solo me iba a aprovechar de ella profesor por eso arranque sus botones, lo siento- Se paro Ren

- Bueno eso ya se sabe a lo que le conlleva a la expulsión…

-Bien

- No es cierto, no lo expulse por favor…

-Porque ya ha oído su confesión

-No se ha preguntado por qué yo estaba encima de él besándolo?- decía mientras intentaba cubrirse

-De que habla acaso usted es… eso es imposible

-Fabia ya basta- dijo Ren

-No claro que no yo también quise y que si lo expulsa a él me expulsa también a mi entiende!- grito muy enfadada la chica

-Pero señorita s u familia a dado tantos beneficios a la escuela y usted no puede ser expulsada por una cosa como esta

-Entonces tampoco el

-bien, no los expulsare solo tendrán una suspensión de 3 días- y se marcho

-Fabia…- dijo sorprendido Ren al ver como la chica manipulo al profesor

-Sabría que diría eso- le giño el ojo a Ren

-Pero aun así tus padres…

-Ellos no importan, nunca me ha importado lo sabes…- dijo Fabia con el semblante más serio

-Si ya se nunca olvidare el día que nos conocimos nunca te importo lo que ellos digieran de mi

-Desde el primer día sabia que eras alguien especial

- Tu para mí siempre lo has sido, la verdad es que siempre te he amado- decía el peliplateado mientras se acercaba a la peliazul

-Y porque nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto la ojiverde

-Porque tenía miedo de que tu solo me vieras como un amigo, pero nada me hizo sentir más miserable que cuando dijiste que amabas a Shun- decía con tristeza el chico de ojos amielados

- Fue un simple error, es que mi prima está enamorada de él, pero yo solo de ti…-dijo con dulzura la chica

-Entonces…

-qué?

-Fabia Sheen - se arrodillo y la tomo de la mano – quisieras ser mi novia hoy en este día tan raro?

-No- dijo la chica- quiero ser tu novia todos los días que nos amemos

En otro pasillo de la preparatoria una chica de ojos castaños y cabellera naranja caminaba mientras leía un libro muy hermoso "La mecánica del corazón" de Mathias Malzieu, mientras caminaba un chico le tapo los ojos

-Quien soy- dijo una distorsionada voz masculina intentando ocultar la verdadera

-Ah Dan!

-No

-MMM… Billy

-No

- Tal vez Ac…- en ese momento un chico paso por ahí

-Adiós Shun!

-Shun?- dijo sorprendida la pelinaranja

-Creo que eso fue trampa- dijo el moreno mientras le quitaba las manos

-haha trampa aun asi te he pillado- dijo la chica sonriendo

- cierto, oye que lees?

-Un libro me ha parecido muy inspirador y hermoso hasta ahora- le mostro la portada del libro

-A ese libro lo he leído mucho al final tal vez se te arrugue un poco el corazón a mi así me paso

-Enserio? Ya quiero terminarlo

-Bien al final Jack descubre que había quedado en…

-No me digas- le tapo la boca

- pero lo peor es cuando Miss Acacia…- le dice intentando provocarla

-No me digas quiero leerlo yo

-bueno pero ella lo besa pero cuando se entera de quien es ella…- intenta provocarla

-Shun!, me has dicho una parte que yo quería descubrir- dijo fingiendo enfado la pelinaranja

-haha eso no es tan importante como toda la menti…

- ya basta Shun ya me has hecho perder una parte pero bueno ahora me dices que paso durante ese beso

-Bueno el fue a dejarle su corazón ella sin saber quién es el pensando que es un..- empieza a decir mientras Alice se acerca para escuchar mejor y se empieza a poner nervioso

-Pero el beso tuvo chispa?- pregunto Alice

- bueno el beso… el be-beso fue- se puso muy nervioso ya que la chica se acercaba cada vez mas a su rostro para escuchar mejor ya que él le iba quitando volumen a su narración

-Si el beso como fue?- dijo la chica muy interesada en eso

-El be-so fue… ella se veía hermosa y com-o ella sentía que…- en ese instante los dos empezaron a perder interés por el libro y entrecerraron los ojos y sus rostros se aproximaban como si tuviesen la necesitad de conectarse con los labios del otro

-Shun que haces?... solo 2 centímetros… 1…- pensó el chico mientras se escucho el libro de Alice caer e interrumpió el beso

-Ho mi libro!- dijo sonrojada la pelinaranja mientras lo tomaba

-rayos eso lo arruino- pensó el pelinegro

- será mejor que vaya a ponerlo en mi mochila

-si eso creo, pero termínalo aun así está muy bueno- le dijo el muchacho mientras Alice se encaminaba a el aula

-Por qué no la besaste Shun?-dijo un voz masculina

-No lo sé fui un idiota ella estaba ahí pero la verdad no debería de apresurarme creo que si la amo pero no debo de hacerlo no sé si me entiendas

-claro lo entiendo pero le deberías hacer caso a tu abuelo las chicas solo te distraen, ho no recuerdas la última vez que paso?

-si claro que lo recuerdo pero ella es…. Espera tu como sabes eso?- en seguida el pelinegro dio la vuelta- Abuelo! Que haces aquí?

-Enserio Shun? No te diste cuenta? Olvidaste la mochila con todos los libros

-Que la olvide?- se sorprendió el moreno pero él sabía por qué no se dio cuenta, toda la mañana se la paso pensando en Alice que no se dio cuenta de nada- ho ahora entiendo porque todos los maestros me estaban regañando- intento bromear

-No Shun esto es grave como puede ser

-Solo déjame en paz abuelo- tomo la mochila y se fue

-Este muchacho va muy mal- dijo para sí mismo el anciano

Continuara…

_**La cosa es buscarle vamos Shun debes de encontrar una forma de conquistarla…**_

_**Shun: pero tus eres la que escribe el fic**_

_**Yo: -_-U lo sé pero es que me hago la idea de que ya vendrá el siguiente capítulo sin tener que escribirlo yo**_

_**Alice: apoco ya se te derritió el cerebro**_

_**Yo: nono solo que van a entrar más personajes de los que pensaba y ya no sé como acomodar la historia, es que desde el principio ya tenía una idea pero la historia se alargo demasiado**_

_**Shun/Alice: pues te aguantas**_

_**Yo: lo sé , al principio tenía planeado escribir solo 5 cap. pero veo que se ha alargaaaaaaaaaaado y eso es bueno gracias a todos por leer y sobre todo por sus comentarios y sugerencias wiiiii XD Paola Gehabich le agradece muchooooo**_

_**Shun: si así le dan un motivo por el cual vivir aparte de dibujar ya que no tiene vida social**_

_**Yo: que si la tengo**_

_**Alice: si la tienes pero prefieres estar en la compu**_

_**YO: cierto….**_


	9. La fiesta

Capitulo 9 "la fiesta"

-Enserio Shun? No te diste cuenta? Olvidaste la mochila con todos los libros

-Que la olvide?- se sorprendió el moreno pero él sabía por qué no se dio cuenta, toda la mañana se la paso pensando en Alice que no se dio cuenta de nada- ho ahora entiendo porque todos los maestros me estaban regañando- intento bromear

-No Shun esto es grave como puede ser

-Solo déjame en paz abuelo- tomo la mochila y se fue

-Este muchacho va muy mal- dijo para sí mismo el anciano

Mientras tanto en otro rincón de la escuela cierta pelinaranja cerraba su mochila.

-hum… ya esta- dijo para si misma

-Oye Alice que haces?- se escucho la voz de cierto castaño

-Estoy guardando un libro, tú qué haces aquí Dan?

- Estoy aburrido y ya casi sonara el timbre- dijo con flojera el chico

- ho es cierto- dijo la pelinaranja

Y asi transcurrieron el resto de las horas de escuela hasta sonar el timbre de la salida, y dos chicas iban caminando directo a una enorme mansión

-Entonces, si me prestas tus zapatos plateados con diamantes?- dijo casi suplicando la chica ojiverde

-Si Fabia- dijo sonriendo la pelinaranja

- bien! Ahora estare lista para la fiesta- dijo haciendo señales de victoria la chica peliazul

-Ah Fabia que hayas areglado todo con Ren esta genial ha vuelto tu felicidad

-Si, mi Ren- dijo sonrojada la chica

-si "tu Ren" –se burlo inocentemente la chica ojicafe

-no digas nada que me han dicho cosas- dijo misteriosamente Fabia

-cosas?, como que cosas?

-se dice que en los pasillos, Shun y una chica pelinaranja,como tu, de ojos chocolate, como tu, llamada Alice como tu y que crees se apeida Gehabich como tu…

-Bueno lo admito yo estuve con Shun y no lo bese bueno no nos besamos- dijo nerviosamente la pelinaranja

-enserio?, yo solo bromeaba- se sorprendió Fabia al escuchar esto

-Awww, mmm como le haras con esa suspensión de 3 dias?

-Mmm… no lo se, pero les dire a mis padres… cuando termine la fiesta

- típico de ti…

- si les digo antes no medearian ir

-pero tu no querías ir

-pero ahora si

- por… ira Ren, cierto?

-si

Despues de algunas horas, en el salón de fiestas dentro de la misma casa llegaron varios chicos amigos de Fabia y Alice…

-Este cuello me esta matando!- dijo Ren jalándose el cuello de su camisa

-Da igual estas fiestas son de traje- le dijo un peliazul

-pero esto me esta matando-

-Ya calmate Ren, Ace tiene Razon – dijo un rubio

-Ya cállate Billy- dijo enojado el chico de ojos color miel

-Oye yo también odio esto- contesto el pecoso

- Bien ya callense y dejen de estar quejándose –

-Runo, tranquilízate – dijo Julie

Mientras todos estos discutían un pelinegro de ojos ambarinos buscaba por todas partes del salón

-A quien buscas Shun?- pregunto una voz femenina tocando el hombro del chico

-A nadie Mira

-no lo creo

- bueno a Ali…- el chico se quedo pasmado al igual que Ren, al ver a las dos chicas bajando de las escaleras

-Shun?,shun?...- le paso la mano enfrente Mira pero no consiguió que el muchacho parpadeara, derrepente Ren callo al suelo pero seguía sin moverse

- Que les pasa a estos idiotas?- dijo la chica de coletas

-debe ser por eso- señalo Billy

Fabia vestía un vestido estraple hasta las rodillas en color amarillo y detalles de pedrería en la parte frontal de este y llevaba una estrella de plata en el centro. Alice traía puesto un vestido morado en la parte del busto tenia doble tela en color negro y en el vestido traía bordado flores con hilo de plata hasta las rodillas. Ambas chicas traían su pelo recogido y una pequeña tiara (corona) la de Fabia de oro con adornos de plata y la de Alice de plata con adornos de oro.

-Hola chicos – dijo Alice

-como están- pregunto Fabia

- H-hola- dijeron volviendo en si el peliplateado y el pelinegro

- Hey Ren, quítate esa baba- le susurro Ace

-Aww- rápidamente se limpio

- Chicos, si quieren pueden sentarse por alla

-Hola Alice

-ho… a tu eres la chica que me salvo

-Soy Mira

-hola Mira gracias por ese dia también a ti Ace

-no hay problema

Alice se dirigió hacia el otro lado del salón para asegurarse de que los invitados estuvieran cómodos de repente un chico puso su mano sobre el hombro de Alice

-Alice, ya no te acuerdas de mí?- dijo una voz masculina haciendo que la chica volteara

-Tú?...- dijo la chica sorprendida, confundida y algo enojada

_**Valla este capitulo si me gusto espero que a ustedes también bueno tal vez me gusto por que se que pasara haha ya me calmo bueno sin mas que decir**_

_**bye**_


	10. Reencuentro con el pasado

Capitulo 10 "Reencuentro con el pasado"

Alice se dirigió hacia el otro lado del salón para asegurarse de que los invitados estuvieran cómodos de repente un chico puso su mano sobre el hombro de Alice

-Alice, ya no te acuerdas de mí?- dijo una voz masculina haciendo que la chica volteara

-Tú?...- dijo la chica sorprendida, confundida y algo enojada

-Claro, sabía que no podrías olvidarme mi niña- dijo el joven

-Ya no soy tu niña ya no mas Klaus!-grito con hastío la chica al verlo

Klaus era un joven de pelo plateado ojos verdosos piel blanca, el se considera un "caballero" (que no lo es grrr lo odio), y su familia es bastante adinerada de ahí por eso fue invitado a la fiesta

-Por que esa mirada niña?, pensé que te alegrarías al verme, después de ese insignificante error…

-insignificante?, así lo crees tú- a la pelinaranja se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos –Klaus te encontré besándote con otra chica justo cuando cumplíamos tres meses, eso consideras insignificante, dimelo, yo en realidad te amaba… - a la chica le empezaron a derramar algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas mientras el muchacho de ojos verdes tan solo la miraba como el principio

-o eres estúpida o qué? Aun así sigues siendo mía- le dijo el chico fríamente

-Qué?, tuya? Eso no es cierto, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver-

Un pelinegro que caminaba por el salón vio entre la multitud a Alice y a ese chico discutir, sintió algo de curiosidad y se acerco discretamente para escuchar, sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero si alguien hacia llorar a Alice valía la pena ir en contra de sus principios, verdad?

-oh claro que sigues siendo mi novia, jamás terminamos solo te marchaste sin decir nada, no sabes cuantas veces te busque en tu casa para arreglar todo y todos el mayordomo las sirvientas y tu abuelo decían lo mismo "se fue, no sabemos a donde"…

-Klaus… nuestra relación dio por terminada al momento de tu engaño, de hecho ni siquiera deviste intentar buscarme- dijo mas tranquila y confiada en lo que decía – y si no lo crees pues terminamos. El ojiverde esto lo lleno de rabia hacia la joven –ahora me marcho si no te molesta- dijo Alice que se proponía a marcharse

-Espera!- dijo el peliplateado muy rabioso

-Que?

-Donde están tus padres? Esque no los he visto en toda la fiesta- dijo disponiendo a hacerle daño a la chica ya que el sabia lo que había sucedido

-Eso… no te incumbe- dijo la chica sorprendida y a la vez queriendo llorar

-Que paso Alice, vamos dime que les paso?, o acaso los mataste, no digo por que sepa algo sino porque creo…-dijo malvadamente el peliplateado. Alice se desato en llanto

-Porque Klaus porque me haces esto, si me odias no metas a mis difuntos padres no yo…- decía entre llanto

-Ah se murieron que lastima ahora estas huérfana pobre Alice sin padres y por lo que veo sin amigos sola y sin novio y nadie que la quiera… quien va a querer a una pobre idiota que mato a sus padres por simple loquera?, salir a toda velocidad en auto con maletas todo porque su novio la "engaño" sabe a dónde se dirigía la joven haciendo que sus padres tomaran el otro carro a toda velocidad y que cayeran a un barranco- decía fríamente haciendo que la chica cayera de rodillas con la cabeza gacha, esto lo observó el moreno y se dirigió hacia ella

-Alice estas bien?- dijo el chico preocupado

-Si lo estoy, por favor Shun será mejor que te vallas

-no te dejare con este idiota

-A quien le dices idiota imbécil

-A ti

-Sera mejor que hagas lo que Alice te pide si no quieres llevarte una golpiza

-Tu darme una golpiza a mi? Acepto donde y cuando idiota- dijo enfadado Shun

-Enserio dejarías darte una golpiza por esta pobre perra? Si que eres imbécil

-Alice no es ninguna perra, ahora anda y dime donde

-Vamos afuera

-Shun no hagas esto porfavor no lo hagas

-Lo hare Alice eres mi…- el chico tomo un suspiro por que sus sentimientos ya estaban claros y la palabra que diría se le hacia tan difícil de pronunciar – Alice te has convertido en mi mejor amiga- dijo difícilmente, en realidad en sus pensamientos rondaba la pregunta, por que es tan difícil decirle a alguien amigo cuando ya no lo puedes ver como eso? Pero trataba de ir lento ya que apenas la conocía.

-y tu eres mi mejor amigo Shun- la chica se puso tan feliz por que pues… era la mejor amiga de Shun – pero porfavor no peles con el

-Alice, no te hare caso espero que me perdones- y se echo a andar al patio, la chica se levanto dificultosamente ya que aun estaba temblando por todo lo que le dijo el idiota de Klaus, y se dirigió donde sus amigos para que la ayudaran a detener a Shun.

Saliendo al patio de la enorme casa todo estaba casi obscuro solo alumbraban unos pequeños focos. Shun se quito el chaleco y se arremango las mangas y Klaus igualmente ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea

-Enserio no se por que lo haces, por que defenderla

-Es mi mejor amiga jamás la dejaría sola Alice lo es todo, es algo que jamás deviste de tener

-Espera… acaso estas enamorado de ella- dijo burlonamente el ojiverde y echo a reir sin parar, esto enojo al pelinegro

- Callate!- grito bruscamente y se abalanzo contra el golpeándolo una y otra vez mas fuerte en la cara

-Para, para…- suplicaba el peliplateado, hasta que de pronto este dejo de chillar

-Shun detente- Billy, Dan, Ace y Ren lo detuvieron Fabia se apresuro a ir a ver el estado de Klaus ya que este no reaccionaba y estaba lleno de sangre el la cara y Fabia había ido a un campamento de medicina dos años atrás

-Shun…- comenzó a derramar lagrimas la pelinaranja mientras se tapaba la boca y miraba a Klaus tendido en el suelo y el siniestro aspecto de Shun, parado su camisa manchada de sangre y de su mano derecha escurriendo este mismo liquido

-Alice…- se estremeció el pelinegro al ver como lo miraba la chica

-Chicos creo que Klaus…- dijo la peliazul mirándolos seriamente

-Que le ha pasado?- pregunto Runo asustada, pero Fabia solo volteo la mirada hacia Shun….

Continuara…

_**Hola a todos hehe aquí yo de nuevo perdonen mi tardanza es que estaba muy atareada en mi vida cotidiana; hehe valla en este cap. intente hacerlo algo violento pero no me salió muy bien que digamos (nota: ver más violencia), pero espero que les haya gustado el cap.**_

_**Julie: Oye estoy viendo algo**_

_**Yo: que cosa?**_

_**Billy: no les has dedicado ninguna escena buena a las parejas secundarias**_

_**Runo/Dan: eso es cierto!**_

_**Mira: somos tan importantes como Shun, Alice, Fabia y Ren**_

_**Ace: si dinos por qué no nos has dedicado tiempo?**_

_**Yo: verán, también tengo cosas que hacer y mi cerebro no siempre anda bien cargado para escribir, pero vale les dedicare un capitulo ya verán pero será después de la aparición de Anubias ok?**_

_**Todos:Ok!**_

_**Julie: hay va a aparecer Anubias-Kun? OwO *Billy la mira* a si va a aparecer pero yo tengo a mi Billy**_

_**Yo: -_-U**_


	11. Preocupasion

Capitulo11 "Preocupasión"

-Alice…- se estremeció el pelinegro al ver como lo miraba la chica

-Chicos creo que Klaus…- dijo la peliazul mirándolos seriamente

-Que le ha pasado?- pregunto Runo asustada, pero Fabia solo volteo la mirada hacia Shun….

-No, se preocupen solo se desmayo, pero creo que Shun le rompió la nariz, pero no está muerto- dijo la peliazul

-Ves no te preocupes hermano… Shun? Shun, donde te has metido?- pregunto Dan confundido, la pelinaranja tan solo volteo la mirada y se retiro del lugar para encaminarse a buscar a el chico de los ojos ambarinos

-Shun?...- pregunto Alice

-Alice… lo siento perdí el control... y él te dijo que eras una… una… y me descontrole- dijo el moreno, se podía notar el dolor de sus palabras la pelinaranja se limito a tocar el hombro del chico pero este la abrazo tal acto sorprendió a la ojicafe y sus mejillas tornaron un leve color rojizo

-Shun…- dijo por abajo y le correspondió el abrazo y cerro sus ojos. Ambos se abrazaban con fuerza pero a la vez con ternura

- Al día siguiente -

Los rayos del sol tocaban la suave y blanca piel de una chica pelinaranja, sus grandes ojos achocolatado se abrieron lentamente recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior, se sentía algo aturdida por lo sucedido con Klaus, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz recordando como los cálidos brazos del moreno rodeaban su torso apretando sus senos con él, el tan solo recordarlo hacia que la ojicafe se sonrojara levemente

-Alice? Ya estas despierta?- pregunto un voz femenina

- Si tía…

- ven a desayunar- invito la mujer, Alice solo asintió y bajo, mientras probaba sus alimentos noto algo extraño

-Tía donde está Fabia?

-Ella ya se fue a la escuela

-Cof… cof… pero, pero qué hora es?

-son las 8:30am

-Qué? Llegare tarde a las escuela es mas ya empezó hace dos horas y media devo de apresurarme!- gritaba la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento y corría a las escaleras

-No será necesario, ya mande el justificante, Fabia pensó que te sentirías muy triste en la escuela por lo sucedido anoche…

-No, yo debo de ir tía tengo que entregar un proyecto que vale mucho

-bien pero…

-no tía tengo que irme ahora mismo- la joven dio por terminada la discusión y se dirigió a buscar su uniforme la plancha y se alistaba para una ducha…

- dos horas y media antes-

Una joven peliazul noto en su reloj que solo faltaban 5 minutos para que sonara el timbre que anunciaba entrar a clases así que decidió quedarse en el salón hasta que ese momento llegara…

-Fabia, amiga!- llego un castaño montándose en la butaca de la chica

-Que quieres Dan?- dijo irritadamente ya que el ojirojo estaba casi encima de ella

-Bueno tú sabes que no soy chismoso ni nada de eso… bueno tal vez poquito…

-¿Poquito?- dijo sarcásticamente la muchacha

-bueno… quiero saber que le paso a Klaus- dijo Dan muy inquieto ya que quería saber todo el chisme

-Chismoso, bueno el estuvo un rato en el hospital, como dije ayer no fue nada grave al igual que la pequeña lesión en su nariz y ahora esta vendado de regreso por donde vino esa cucaracha- dijo algo fastidiada la ojiverde

-Uff… que bien por un momento pensé que Shun iría a la cárcel o algo así- dijo "bromeando" el ojirojo

-_*hay pero que tonto*_- pensó Fabia torciendo los ojos.

Por otro lado Shun no se dejaba de preguntar por qué su "amiga" no había llegado con Fabia, temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado…

-_*Alice, donde estas?, te habrás asustado de mi? Alice_…*- pensaba el pelinegro cuando de pronto se le vino el recuerdo del abrazo del día anterior, como los senos de Alice se apretaban fuertemente contra su torso, el chico solo se sonrojo ligeramente

-Shun, hola amigo- decía un peliazul que se acercaba a él – Estas pensando el ella verdad

-Qué? No, no pienso en Alice estás loco a caso?- dijo algo nervioso el ojiambar

-Entonces la dueña de tus pensamientos es Alice…- dijo victorioso Ace

-Buena forma de pillarme

-si

-Bueno, al menos yo sé en quien piensas y sin tener que hacerte trucos- dijo picaro el moreno

-Yo no tengo a nadie especial en quien pensar…- se sonrojo ligeramente el peliazul

-Si claro… bueno iré con MIRA- dijo sarcásticamente Shun y recalco lo último para poner nervioso a su compañero

- Wa! Shun- dijo algo enojado el ojigris. De pronto se escucho sonar el timbre por todos los rincones de la escuela que anunciaba la hora de entrada de clases a los alumnos, y estos entraron rápidamente a sus respectivas aulas.

La primera hora que les tocaba en el salón, fue la materia de química… muy difícil con este profesor por cierto. La hora paso muy lenta y aburrida para todos los alumnos excepto a Shun el cual todo el tiempo estuvo preguntándose por qué Alice no había ido a la escuela.

Así comenzó educación física…

-*tal vez Fabia sepa algo, pero… tal vez me vea demasiado estúpido preguntando por eso o me empiecen a molestar… aun así vale la pena ¿Verdad?- se intentaba convencer el pelinegro cuando iba justo donde Fabia se le vino la imagen de Dan molestándolo por el resto de lo que quedaba del año y quedaba mucho, apenas había comenzado y mejor se retracto de su decisión y volvió a lo suyo.

Apenas timbro la chicharra (N/A: acá así le decimos al timbre que anuncia la siguiente hora de clases) y Shun aun no decidía que hacer, estaba tan distraído que nunca se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir en clases… (N/A: eso no lo pondré ahora es algo importante pero le qitaria la chispa así que sigan leyendo). Otra vez sonó la chicharra solo sonaba y sonaba dentro de la cabeza de varios alumnos de la prestigiosa Preparatoria "Bakugan", a quienes sentían que sus cerebros estaban a punto de derretirse

Mientras tanto una joven de cabellera naranja corría a toda velocidad hacia la escuela, ya había perdido las dos primeras horas y la tercera estaba a punto de finalizar y aun le faltaban varias cuadras para llegar.

-_*joder, que cansancio todo por rechazar ir en el carro de mi tía… no en realidad sería peor mientras se arregla, desayuna me da una charla sobre que su trabajo no está lejos de aquí, sale va al banco me dejaría a la ultima hora…*- _pensaba la joven se escucho la chicharra y se apresuro aun mas.

Al fin la chica llego, en hora de receso y se dirigió a su salón de clases pero enseguida noto algo raro; su lugar debería de estar vacio pero en cambio había una mochila de un peculiar azul combinado con negro.

-*mejor la quito de aquí, después de todo… este es mi lugar* - la ojicafe se apresuro a mover la mochila pero una voz masculina la interrumpió

-Que haces?- pregunto inocentemente un chico que se dirigía hacia a ella

-bueno solo quito esta mochila ya que es mi lugar- dijo sin mirar

-bueno me hubieras dicho ya la quito- dijo amablemente el muchacho, cuando Alice lo vio noto que a él no lo había visto antes

-qui-quien eres tú?- dijo curiosa Alice al tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente ya que el joven era guapo

-yo soy el chico nuevo mi nombre es…

Continuara…

_**Hola!, primero que nada PERDON por la gran tardanza que tuve, es que enserio odio la escuela me exprimió el cerebro nada mas nos tenían estudiando para la dichosa prueba "enlace" (es algo como un examen que se aplica en todo México) y pues no tenía tiempo para escribir pero ya está aquí el capi espero que les haya gustado. Y otra noticia, estoy planeando hacer otro fic hehe bueno ya llevo la primera pagina es que se me corto la inspiración será un AnubiasXSellon pero no sé si subirlo en este tiempo o esperar a terminar este fic bueno que importa hehe bueno sin más que decir -(aDioZz)-**_


	12. Receso

Capitulo 12 "receseso"

-bueno me hubieras dicho ya la quito- dijo amablemente el muchacho, cuando Alice lo vio noto que a él no lo había visto antes

-qui-quien eres tú?- dijo curiosa Alice al tiempo que se sonrojaba ligeramente ya que el joven era guapo

-yo soy el chico nuevo mi nombre es…- joven decía hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz chillona

-¡Alice!- gritaba Julie para luego semi-axficciarla en un abrazo – Alice tienes que venir conmigo Runo y yo nos estábamos preguntando dónde estabas, bien y ahora que estas aquí ven, vamos nos tienes que contar en donde se habían metido Shun y tú la noche anterior…-decía la morena mientras llevaba a rastras a su compañera

-Bueno adiós Alice!-le decía el chico mientras la pelinaranja se alejaba del salón

En otro pasillo de la escuela un chico castaño se atragantaba con el almuerzo que le había preparado su madre.

-Bendito sea Dios por darme una madre que cocina tan bien- decía el muchacho mientras llevaba una pierna de pollo a la boca

-Sí y una futura esposa que tenga restaurante- bromeo Ren

-A que te refieres?- volvió la mirada Dan algo intrigado

-Si aunque sinceramente creo que Runo llegara a la quiebra con este tragón- se burlo Ace este comentario hizo reír a todos excepto a Dan y Runo que se pusieron rojos como tomates

-Qué? Estás loco? No me gusta!-gritaron al unisonó

-Por favor chicos todos aquí sabemos que ustedes se gustan- dijo Billy con tono de saberlo todo, pero pronto se quedo semi-inconsiente debido a que Runo le dio un fuerte zape en la cabeza

-Billy!- chillo Julie que venía con Alice y corrió donde sus amigos para agarrar a su novio –Runo eres una salvaje!

-que has dicho?- Runo apretó el puño

-Chicas basta – articulo Alice

-ALICE!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo que volteaban a verla, Shun se quedo pasmado ante tal aparición

Despues de un rato de que Alice les contara la historia de la mañana, Dan casi se ahogara con la chuleta de puerco,se abrieron distintas conversaciones hasta llegar a:

-Ren, es cierto que casi te expulsan?- pregunto Mira

-a emm, si pero gracias a Fabia solo nos darán jna suspensión por tres días, empieza el próximo Lunes- sonrió el moreno

-Eso, y porque rayos se te ocurrió cogerte a Fabia en el salón de clases?- dijo el castaño haciendo que estos dos abrieran mucho los ojos y se ponían as rojos que un tomate

-Estás loco Dan eres un mente sucia!- gritaba Fabia realmente avergonzada

-Si, Fabia y como le explicaras a mi tia de la suspensión y mas por que fue?- decía Alice

-Si Fabia y el hecho de que tu madre me odia, pensara que nada mas te quiero para aprovecharme de ti- dijo Ren

-No, te preocupes por eso, todos saben que nunca me importo lo que dijeran mis padres- le sonrio la peliazul

-Fabia…- dijo el ojimiel un tanto sonrojado

-Ah, ahora que me acuerdo Alice que hacías engañando a Shun con el chico nuevo- dijo pícaramente Julie

-¿Chico nuevo?- dijo el pelinegro muy sorprendido

-Sí, ¿apoco no te diste cuenta?- le gritaron todos sus compañeros

-No- dijo algo apenado

-Yo no hacía nada con el, y no engañaba a nadie ya que no tengo ninguna relación con ese chico ni con Shun- decía nerviosa la pelinaranja, mientras el ojiambar solo la miraba

Después de eso timbraron y los chicos se dirigieron a sus aulas pero su sorpresa fue que hubo un problema en la dirección y salieron temprano

-Entonces me vine corriendo, semi-deshidratándome madamas para venir a la hora de receso- chillaba Alice decepcionada

-Lo siento Alice- se disculpaba Fabia

-Está bien- decía la chica

-bien, como salimos temprano vamos al restaurante de Runo a tomar unas bebidas- gritaba Julie llena de entusiasmo

-en el restaurante de Runo-

-Chicas he estado pensando en que no hemos salido juntos últimamente y tal vez deberíamos ir a algún lugar para divertirnos juntos- decía la chica de dos coletas

-Si por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo- decía Julie

- Por mi está bien- sonreía Alice

-si es buena idea- dijo Mira

- yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo un chico rubio

- me parece genial- gritaba Dan

-concuerdo- dijo fríamente Ace

-Y tu Shun porque te quedas tan callado?- le pregunto el castaño

-yo no estoy seguro- respondió el moreno aunque en realidad pensaba que prefería estar solo sin tanta multitud

-vamos así tendrás tiempo para ligarte a Alice- le dijo ojirojo mientras le guiñaba el ojo haciendo sentir escalofríos al pelinegro

-No sé de que hablas!- grito el ojiambar mientras le daba un fuerte zape a su amigo, haciendo reír a los demás

Después de eso todos se fueron a sus casas, Dan solo pensaba en que comida le habría preparado su mama, Julie pensaba en que vestido se pondría para su cita con Billy, Runo en su tarea, Billy en su cita, Mira en su hermano ya que no lo veía desde hace mucho porque se fue a estudiar a otro lado, Fabia en que debía librar a Ren de su madre a causa de la suspensión, Ace en lo amable que era Mira, Ren en cómo le haría Fabia para explicarle a su madre sobre la suspensión, Shun en que debía de decirle pronto a Alice lo que sentía y Alice en quién diablos era ese chico nuevo.

Así paso la tarde y pronto se hizo noche y todos durmieron.

Continuara…

_**Hola a todos! Gracias por sus comentarios –arigato n.n- **_

_**Alice: porque no nos dijiste quien era ese chico nuevo?**_

_**Paola (yo): hay que dejar la intriga**_

_**Shun: pues asi como vas esta historia acabara en el capitulo 300!**_

_**Paola: Oye!, solo queeria dejar con la intriga a mis leedores **_

_**Dan: si pero dame tu chuleta y te perdono**_

_**Paola: Que?, jamás te daría mi chuleta tragon**_

_**Dan: dámela, dámela**_

_**Paola: no,no y no es mía suéltala**_

_**Alice/Shun: -_-U**_

_**Alice: vale sin nada más que decir**_

_**Shun: solo que dejen sus comentarios **_


	13. Revelaciones

Capitulo 13 "Revelaciones"

Después de eso todos se fueron a sus casas, Dan solo pensaba en que comida le habría preparado su mama, Julie pensaba en que vestido se pondría para su cita con Billy, Runo en su tarea, Billy en su cita, Mira en su hermano ya que no lo veía desde hace mucho porque se fue a estudiar a otro lado, Fabia en que debía librar a Ren de su madre a causa de la suspensión, Ace en lo amable que era Mira, Ren en cómo le haría Fabia para explicarle a su madre sobre la suspensión, Shun en que debía de decirle pronto a Alice lo que sentía y Alice en quién diablos era ese chico nuevo.

Así paso la tarde y pronto se hizo noche y todos durmieron.

Por fin llego el viernes y Alice y las chicas ya tenían su día planeado, primero irían al centro comercial a comprar ropa (idea de Julie) luego pasarían a comer algo en el restaurante de Runo, después irían al cine a ver una nueva película de terror que estrena y para cerrar se encontrarían con los chicos en el parque (por lo cual Julie tenía un plan).

-Se supone que aquí nos encontraríamos con los muchachos?- pregunto Mira a Julie

-Claro- sonrió la morena

- Pero ya se han tardado demasiado- se quejo una peliazul de dos coletas

-paciencia Runo- dijo una ojiverde

-Hu chicas, ahí vienen- señalo una pelinaranja

-Si, todos… excepto tu novio Alice- refunfuño Julie decepcionada y pensó " hu mi plan tal vez falle ya que Alice no tiene a su pareja"

-Hola Chicas!- grito un castaño con una brocheta en su mano

-Hola Dan!- gritaron las chicas

Alice no etaba segura de lo que iba a preguntar si lo hacia sus compañeros le harían la burla el resto de la noche pero si no lo hacía… ella quería saber realmente lo que sucedía así que hablo: -Dan, donde esta Shun, me preocupa no verlo con ustedes, le paso algo?- al pronunciar esto todos se quedaron callados con la mirada en ella

-Bu-eno Shun nunca llego, supongo que no quería venir, recuerden que nos dijo:"no estoy seguro de que pueda ir"

-oh ya veo- dijo tristemente la chica

-Hola chicos!, que hacen todos aquí?-dijo una voz masculina muy profunda la cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes

- El chico nuevo!- grito Julie muy entusiasmada pero en un instante cambio la expresión de su rostro al notar el disgusto de su novio Billy con su carácter

-Hola que hacen aquí?

-veníamos de paseo en botes pero al parecer falto un miembro importante del equipo y no encontramos "suplente"- dijo Julie que al parecer su plan seguía en marcha

-Si quieren yo los puedo acompañar- ofreció el joven

-me parece genial- grito Julie sin esperar la opinión de los demás

Asi todos tomaron un bote Julie los acomodo y al parecer Runo quiso ayudarla

-Ace iras con Mira ya que solo caben dos personas por bote- pronuncio la coqueta

-pe-pero Julie…- dijo el peliazul

-Nada de peros, vamos muévanse!- grito Runo para luego empujarlos hacia el bote

-Bien Fabia obviamente ira con Ren… Runo y Dan irán juntos-

-Qué?- gritaron al unisonó los chicos disgustados

-No iré con ella

-Ni yo con el- se quejaron y así estuvieron discutiendo hasta que irritaron a cierta muchacha que estaba por subirse a su bote

-Maldita sea solo métanse al estúpido bote y dejen de gritar par de ineptos que aquí ya todos sabemos que se aman así que cierren el pico!- grito fuertemente Fabia que hizo que estos dos dieran un salto hacia atrás para después subir al bote sin decir nada como niñitos regañados

- bien asi que Alice ira con el chico nuevo… mmm por cierto cual dijiste que era tu nombre?

- A bueno mi nombre… mi nombre es Anubias- sonrió tontamente el muchacho

-Kya que lindo nombre!- grito Julie –bien, bien ahora súbanse al bote que hay que pasear- rio la morena. Al principio a Alice le incomodaba la idea de que Anubias fuera el "reemplazo" de Shun, de hecho le parecía algo ofensivo pero tuvo que aceptar subirse con el ya que el peliblanco le daba la mano para ayudarla a subir. Todos se subieron a sus botes y remaron hasta alejarse del lugar donde habían abordado.

En el bote de Runo y Dan había tomado un rumbo diferente por lo visto estaban muy ocupados discutiendo que se fueron por el camino del obscuro bosque a pesar de ello seguían peleando pero esta vez Dan sí que se había pasado con Runo y la había ofendido al grado de que a esta le salieran algunas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Runo, lo siento yo no quise ofenderte…- suplicaba el chico mientras hacia los remos a un lado para sentarse a lado de la peliazul

-pero lo hiciste- decía quebradamente mientras intentaba ocultar sus ojos lagrimosos y nariz roja con su fleco. Dan no sabía exactamente que hacer así que la tomo en un abrazo

-Lo siento enserio por favor perdóname-rogo

-yo… yo no sé…- decía la ojiverde agachada en ese instante el chico tomo su barbilla y levanto el rostro blanco de la chica para después descubrir esos enormes ojos verdes que le gustaban tanto y mirarla fijamente, Runo solamente se ruborizo al ver esos flamantes ojos rojos llenos de excitación que ardían como si tuviesen el fuego adentro, ahora que miraba tan bien y directo ese rostro era la hora de contestar la pregunta que ya había rondado hace varios años en su mente ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por Dan Kuso?... sin pensar dos veces la chica se abalanzo sobre el rostro del moreno y le dio un jugoso beso lleno de la pasión que había estado escondida en algún rincón creciendo cada día mas a causa del castaño y sus tonterías; el chico se sorprendió del acto de su "amiga" si es que todavía la podía llamar así porque en realidad ¿Qué podía significar un beso?, mas ese tipo en especial de beso, uno de esos que una persona te da lleno de calor y placer y que tu mismo sabes que lo deseas y deseas darlo también y que en realidad atraves del beso puedes ver la transparencia y sinceridad del otro, si ese beso no era un simple beso por error o un beso con flojera y sin chispa era un beso sincero de amor algo que significaba que Runo lo amaba y como el podía sentir esto el sabia que la amaba y deseaba, cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de esto el ritmo de su corazón que había acelerado como loco apenas unos segundos atrás, se calmo y se volvió lento, sus ojos se cerraron completamente y apretó a la joven contra su pecho como no queriendo acabar jamás…

Pero se tuvieron que separar ya que se les acabo el aire. Llegaron a una cueva larga y obscura aun asi se podían notar sus ojos brillantes y sus labios húmedos y sus cuerpos ansiosos por volver a sentir el calor que proporcionaba la boca del otro…

-Runo… Te amo- decía el chico inclinado en la superficie del bote mientras tomaba en brazos a la ojiverde y la bajaba

-yo también, siempre te he amado- decía dulcemente, provocando que Dan le diera otro apasionado beso, pero este era más intenso mejor que el primero. Se acaba el calor, Runo se acostó en la superficie mientras Dan se inclinaba para besarla y...

En los demás botes todo estaba tranquilo y seguían el rumbo planeado. Ace intentaba crear alguna conversación pero las respuestas de Mira eran muy articuladas o Ace después ya no sabía que decir así que todo era muy incomodo

-A y entonces por cuantos años se fue tu hermano a estudiar?- pregunto el ojigris

-Por tres

-aww bueno- se creó un silencio muy incomodo hasta que mira decidió hablar

-Ace…- decía nerviosamente la chica

-Si?

-Crees que soy bonita?- dijo tímidamente la muchacha, provocando que a el peliazul se sonrojara completamente

-A caso… a caso no crees que seas bonita?- dijo volteándose el chico para según "remar" pero lo cierto era que quería ocultar su sonrojo

-Es que… no creo que sea lo suficientemente bonita para el chico que me gusta- pronuncio la pelinaranja muy nerviosa, esto a Ace le entristeció bastante ya que era muy probable que Mira le dijera esto ya que era su amigo, pero aun así el era feliz de que fuera su intimo amigo o por lo menos se trataba de convencer.

- Mira… sea quien sea el- en ese instante pensó en decir "el estúpido mequetrefe idiota inepto imbécil" pero se contuvo – el chico que te gusta… bueno eso la verdad no importa tu eres la chica más hermosa de este planeta y para mi eres más bella que Venus o Afrodita…- el chico en realidad no quería decirle esto último a la chica ya que era más que una clara confesión de que la amaba, pero ya lo había hecho y ya no podía hacer nada mas solo ponerse como tomate

-E-enserio lo crees- dijo muy ruborizada la ojiazul

-Si claro, porque no lo haría ya te dije eres realmente bella- dijo con un tono de mas seguridad el peliazul

-Ace…- articulo la joven viendo la muy bien formada silueta de su compañero

Pero no en todos los botes radiaba el amor como en el de Fabia y Ren (que estaban muy abrazaditos diciéndose cosas lindas), Runo y Dan o Ace y Mira, había unas dificultades en el bote de Julie y Billy

-Por que te enojas conmigo?- pregunto inocentemente la peliplateada

-Porque? Todavía preguntas Julie, tú sabes bien que te amo y me gustas mucho

-y tu ami, a si que no entiendo cual es el problema- refunfuño

-El problema es que no lo parece- apretó los puños el pecoso

-Pero lo es- grito la morena

- No lo es si no se demuestra, Julie aun no entiendes nada

-Entender qué?, si ni siquiera se dé que me acusas- se cruzo de brazos la chica

-Si no lo entiendes… será mejor dejarle hasta aquí, entiendes eso?

-Acaso… estas terminando con migo?

-si

-Sin una razón?, nada mas así por que así- chillo – acaso me dejas por otra?, no pensé que fuera ten fea- chillo dramáticamente

-No, Julie no es por eso eres muy bonita te lo juro- decía nerviosamente el rubio intentando tranquilizar a Julie

-Entonces?

-Está bien, es porque cada chico que ves te le abalanzas como si no tuvieras novio, es como si se te olvidara por completo de que existe nuestra relación y eso a mí me molesta sabes has logrado despertar los celos en mi pero…

-Billy, es por eso? A mí nunca se me olvida que existe nuestra relación jamás lo haría y si soy asi es simplemente que soy demasiado coqueta pero no lo puedo evitar, pero ya veo que te molesta y si realmente quieres terminar…

-no quiero Julie, pero creo que soy muy celoso

-intentare no hacerlo

-intentare no ser tan celoso- cuando el ojiazul dijo esto fue como enseguida se tranformaran en imanes que se atrajeron para abrazarse

Mientras tanto en el bote de un joven peliblanco y una pelinaranja rondaba una enorme cantidad de preguntas amistosas y se cultivaba una fuerte amistad entre risas pero era obio que el chico sentía que la ojicafe era ya demasiado especial para el desde que la vio asi que la conversación torno a algo más intimo.

-Anubias, que te ocurre?- pregunto con inocencia la chica

-Nada solo es que apenas te conozco y ya eres mi mejor amiga- esto resonó en la cabeza de a Alice y recordó al moreno que rondaba en sus sueños y era el héroe en sus pesadillas el motivo por el cual en realidad ese día después de la fiesta quería ir a la escuela, después de que el pelinegro dijo que era "su mejor amiga", y sin darse cuenta la chica Anubias se transformo en Shun volviéndose una completa ilusión de demencia en su cabeza. Este aprovecho de que la chica estaba llena de paz pensando y así que se acerco a los labios de Alice para ser el primero en probarlos y Alice se dejo llevar por la ilusión

-Alice… me gustas…- susurro el peliblanco antes de tocar sus labios…

Continuara…

_**Woa bien ya aquí está por fin revelado el chico nuevo hehe aunque ya muchos de ustedes se imaginaban quien era (le agradezco a Sakari-san por su idea de meter a este galán) y gracias a todos por sus reviews, a si y también le debo comentar que en mi cuenta de deviant como ya algunos saben **__**.com**__** ya he subido el doujinshin de este fic completamente en español bueno aunque solo es la portada y una página pero intentare actualizarlo lo más pronto posible por los que quieran verlo ilustrado… bueno sin nada más que decir solo que dejen sus REVIEWS adiós.**_


	14. Un nuevo rival

Capitulo 14 "Un nuevo rival"

-Alice… me gustas…- susurro el peliblanco antes de tocar sus labios…

La chica entro en sí y reacciono muy exaltada, el peliblanco estaba tan cerca que Alice le dio un un cabezazo accidental.

-Auch, bueno está bien si no te gusto pero no es para que me golpees- dijo algo exaltado por la reacción de la pelinaranja mientras se sobaba la frente

-No, no es eso… l-lo siento- dijo rápidamente

-Ah entonces, te gusto?- ataco el chico

-Bu-bueno…- la chica esperaba que un milagro callera de repente pero no parecía que eso fuera a suceder- es que…

-Si ya se, por lo que he visto creo que te gusta Shun Kazami, no es así?- volvió a atacar el ojimiel

-No, bueno espera… él y yo solo somos amigos… buenos amigos y pienso que… que tu eres muy guapo- dijo muy sonrojada

-A, si es así, Alice quieres ser mi novia?- dijo sonriendo, al parecer la había acorralado

-N-no se Anubias, es que tenemos poco de conocernos de hecho demasiado poco, y… y no creo estar lista para una relación y… -Dijo muy nerviosa la chica, casi quemándose el cerebro para conseguir más pretextos

-Entiendo…- dijo algo decepcionado –entonces… Alice Gehabich, hare lo que sea necesario para conquistarte- sonrió extensamente a la chica que esta solo su reacción fue una tonta sonrisa.

-Hey chicos!- grito una peliazul

El bote de Anubias y Alice se detuvo junto a los jóvenes y salieron.

-¿Qué sucede Fabia?- dijo Alice

-lo que pasa es que el bote de Runo y Dan no aparece- dijo nerviosa Julie

-Va no te exaltes mucho, conociendo a esos dos han de estar en un puesto de comida mientras discuten- explicó un peliazul despreocupado

-Puede que Ace tenga razón chicas- le siguió Ren

-Bueno entonces vámonos de aquí- dijo Billy que ya iba caminando hacia su casa

-Hasta luego chicos haber si mañana nos vemos!- grito Julie desde lejos que iba a lado de Billy

-Te acompaño a tu casa?- pregunto Ace a Mira la cual solo asintió con un leve rubor

-Hey prima, voy a ir a casa de Ren asi que no llegara si no dentro unas cuantas horas- le aviso Fabia a Alice

-Si no hasta mañana- le susurro Ren a Fabia con una mirada picara, ella solo se sonrojo y le daba un leve empujón con el codo

-Esta bien Fabia no te preocupes- le sonrio la pelinaranja y la peliazul junto con su novio se fueron a la casa del peliblanco

Todos se alejaron hasta dejar solos a Alice y Anubias, esta empezó a caminar pero no en dirección a su casa si no a un lugar en especifico a los límites de la ciudad

-Hey, te puedo acompañar a tu casa?

-No creo que sea necesario- respondió ella

-Por qué no?

El cielo empezó a nublarse y una brisa húmeda anuncio una tormenta

-Es que simplemente quiero estar sola - respondió secamente

El muchacho noto algo de enojo en la pelinaranja y solo asintió y se marcho.

-_*Por fin se marcha, no podía dejar que viera a donde voy sería extraño*_- pensó y siguió caminando

El frágil cuerpo de la chica camino bajo la lluvia que se había hecho cada vez mas fuerte, por fin llego a una enorme casa que de afuera solo se podían ver los enormes muros que la protegían. Toco el timbre.

-Quién es?- se escucho una fatigada voz atravez del timbre

-Una amiga de Shun- dijo temblorosamente gracias al frio de afuera

-Esta bien espere-

Dentro de la mansión un anciano hablo a su nieto

-Shun!, Shun!

-Que quieres abuelo- grito desde la segunda planta un pelinegro

-Un amigo tuyo te busca

-_*seguramente es Dan*_- pensó -Dile que se largue- grito

-Estás seguro, es una chica

-_*tal vez sea Runo o Fabia o una fangirl*_- pensó aun así bajo- Esta bien yo le abro

-Bien yo voy a hacer lo que hacia

-Mirar tu telenovela- sonrió el chico

-hmp- esbozo molesto el anciano y se fue a otra habitación de la extensa casa

-Bien ahora a ver quién me quiere molestar, supongo que mi abuelo ya le abrió el portón de el muro como lo hace siempre así que si es una fangirl… uff tengo que prepararme para no caerme- dijo a sus adentros y abrió la puerta dio un paso hacia atrás al ver a la persona que estaba en frente de el – A-Alice?

-Hola… Shun- sonrió

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, no fuiste a e paseo en bote y ninguno de los chicos sabía en dónde estabas y me preocupe- El ojiambar se sonrojo un poco y dejo que la chica entrara

-Bueno… yo…- decía mientras sacaba unas toallas para que la chica se secara – yo no pude ir, tenía otras cosas que hacer

-Y por qué no me avisaste… bu-bueno no es que me tengas que decir a dónde vas y todo eso y…- empezó a sonrojarse por lo primero que había dicho

-No te preocupes es cierto por lo menos les debí haber dicho bien si iba o no iba ir, mmm… quieres subir a mi habitación?

-Está bien

Ambos subieron a la planta alta.

-Que linda es tu casa Shun, es como si estuviera en el antiguo Japón - dijo maravillada la ojicafe

-Ah sí bueno, tomas esto-

-Que es esto?- pregunto, pero al extenderlo sus dudas se fueron – un… un vestido, porque tienes un vestido?- pregunto confusa ya que en esa casa solo vivían Shun y su amargado abuelo y ambos son hombres al menos que Shun tuviera un extraño hobbie

-Ese vestido lo había comprado para…- Shun trago grueso- para una persona que al final…

-Está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones- le toco el hombro al moreno

-gracias Alice- toco la mano de Alice en su hombro. En ese instante un terrible estruendo se escucho en el cielo que hizo que la pelinaranja se asustara y abrazara al moreno

-Hum… lo siento- dijo muy sonrojada pero el chico aun estaba pasmado –Shun?

-Ah si, amm mejor cambiate que te resfriaras

-Es cierto- la chica empezó a arrastrar el cierre delantero de su blusa, cosa a la que Shun se puso rojo como tomate

-Oye espera a que me salga está bien- dijo nervioso el de ojos acaramelados

-Ah?, lo siento pensé que estaba con Fabia- se sonrojo mucho

-Está bien- El joven se acerco a la puerta y la deslizo hacia la derecha para abrirla (N/a: la casa de Shun es estilo japonés así que ya saben cómo son las puertas), cuando se escucho el golpe de la puerta contra el marco la joven empezó a cambiarse; al estar vestida se observo en el espejo y se ruborizo un poco ya que tenía un reluciente escote.

-Ya estas lista?- pregunto desde afuera el moreno

-Si- dijo al momento que escuchaba el deslice de la puerta

-Alice…- se sonrojo el pelinegro – te vez… muy hermosa- dejo salir

-gra-gracias- dijo ahora muy sonrojada la muchacha

-Aun está lloviendo y muy fuerte- dijo Shun

-A es cierto

-No sé por qué se te ocurrió venir hasta mi casa con este clima

-Por… porque estaba… preocupada- sintió como sus rodillas temblaban y su corazón latía rápidamente

-Oh, bueno, que haremos hasta que pase la lluvia?- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-no tengo idea

-Queres ir afuera a ver como llueve?

-Claro, amo la lluvia- sonrio

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en el pasillo que miraba hacia afuera, podían respirar la lluvia.

-Es un bello patio, tienen un estanque, todo es tan natural- dijo con asombro Alice

-Si, su patio también es lindo

-En realidad es de mis tios, como ya habras escuchado mis padres…

-Si, lo se lo escuche todo de ese maldito Klaus- frunció un poco el ceño al recordar a el peliplateado

-Bueno, solo estoy aquí por eso- suspiro la chica

-Te irás?- pregunto el moreno

-No lo sé, de hecho en este instante no quiero irme a ningún otro lado – Shun solo volteo a verla ella era una chica inusual en el mundo difícil de encontrar y le daba gusto tenerla a su lado en ese instante.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar y el sonido adormilo a la chica hasta que finalmente se durmió. Shun se dio cuenta al sentir su delicado cuerpo sobre el.

-_* Se durmió, si es tarde ya, yo también tengo un poco de sueño, la llevare a mi habitación para que mi abuelo no se de cuenta de que una chica se quedo hasta tarde aquí y yo… yo hare algo hasta que despierte*_- pensó, subió a la habitación con la chica en sus brazos y la acostó en la cama se sento a observarla un tiempo ya no podía despegar su mirada de ella, Alice abrio un poco los ojos…

A la mañana siguiente se escucho un timbre sonar y el anciano dejo entrar a la casa a el conocido de toda la vida

-Donde esta?- pregunto intrigado

-Como siempre en su habitación Dan ya sabes que los sabados se levanta tarde por que los viernes se cansa demasiado.

-A si por el entrenamiento y todo eso, bueno ire a buscarlo- se apresuro -_*tengo que decirle lo que sucedió anoche, aunque se despierte y me de un puñetazo pero aun asi*-_

El ojirojo subió las escaleras rápidamente pero se tropezó con algo inusual en la casa de los Kazami

-Hay mi hermoso rostro- se sobaba mientras se intentaba parar – pero que es esto?, un zapato de mujer?, o mi amigo se divierte de travezti o que tipo de entrenamiento le da su abuelo?- dijo para si mismo.

Aun asi no le tomo mucha importancia y dejo el zapato en un lugar donde la gente no se pudiese tropezar y volvió a lo suyo mas calmad.

-Shun amigo- dijo normal antes de deslizar la puerta… - Hay canijo que tipo de entrenamiento es este! Shun!- dijo muy exaltado

Continuara…

Bien, bien por favor discúlpenme por no haber subido el capitulo antes es que mi cabeza solo estaba llena de aire en esos instantes pero ya la he terminado y espero no demorar con el siguiente capitulo n.n.

Bien y que tal les pareció, les gusto? Espero que si

Espero que me dejen sus lindos review… bueno eso es todo chao.


	15. Conclusion anticipada

Capitulo 15 "Conclusión anticipada"

-Shun amigo- dijo normal antes de deslizar la puerta… - Hay canijo que tipo de entrenamiento es este! Shun!- dijo muy exaltado

-Dan?- dijo algo exaltado el pelinegro –n-no es lo que parece…- dijo moviendo sus manos rápidamente negando

El castaño al entrar a la recamara de Shun, se había topado con el pelinegro posando un vestido listo para doblarlo, pero el ojirojo malpensó.

-Amigo, no sabía que eras de… de ese tipo, guarro!- dijo

-Como crees imbécil, yo? De travesti? Imagínalo, jamás podría suceder, cerebro de pollo- contradijo el ojiambar mientras metía el vestido en lo más alto de su closet

-Qué asco, m-me lo imagine- el chico enseguida sintió nauseas absoluta y corrió al baño-disculpa…

-No, Dan no entres ahí!- El chico corrió tras su compañero y lo alcanzo tirándolo al piso, pero no valió de nada porque enseguida una pelinaranja abrió la puerta saliendo de aquel lugar

-A-Alice?, Que haces aquí?- dijo el castaño levantándose

-Y-yo… etto…- dijo muy nerviosa la chica

-la invite a desayunar- dijo el pelinegro –además quería mostrarle el vestido que… bueno tu sabes para quien era

-Es cierto, se me olvido por completo, lo siento- se disculpo Dan

-No te preocupes, ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar con nosotros?- invito el pelinegro

-Si, es una buena idea Dan, quédate- le sonrió la chica

-Vale y sirve que les cuento a lo que venia

Mientras esto ocurría en la mansión Kazami, En el restaurante de los Misaki desayunaban Runo, Julie, Mira, y Fabia

-ha, y lo negaban- se reía burlonamente Julie, cosa que incomodaba a su compañera peliazul

-Que bueno Runo que Dan y tu ya sean novios- la felicitaba Fabia dándole un abrazote

-Si, ahora hay que llamarla señora de Kuso- dijo Mira provocando que a Runo se le subiera el sonrojo

-Vamos chicas, no se burlen

-no nos burlamos, estamos mas que felices por ti, solo nos causa gracia ya que ustedes negaban que se amaban- dijo la pelinaranja

-oigan chicas, Alice se fue con algunas de ustedes?, es que ayer llegue a la casa y ella no apareció en toda la noche- dijo la ojiverde preocupada

-Fabia calma, tal vez se la llevo el galán de Anubias- dijo picaronamente la peliplateada

-N-no es asi ya le llame y dice que ella se fue y no quiso que él la acompañara

-Q-que raro- la ojiazul saco su celular e intento llamar a Alice

-Que pasa Mira?

-N-no responde

-Si era de esperar…

-Mejor llamemos a Dan haber si la ha visto- sugirió la peliceleste

-ok

-llamada entrante-

Dan: Hola?

Runo: Hola mi amor

Dan: mi vida, hola preciosa, como estas?

Runo: yo, bien, pero… no encontramos a Alice

Dan: De que hablas esta aquí en la casa de Shun conmigo desayunando… llego esta mañana

Runo: no, pero ella no llego a su casa, Anubias no se la llevo y ninguna de nosotras… espera… casa de Shun?...

Dan: me has confundido, no entendí nada

Runo: nada amorcito cerebro de pollo, déjalo así

Dan: -.-u bueno pero no empieces con los insultos mi chiquita

Runo: lo siento… pero ve el lado bueno eres Mi cerebro de pollo, al que tanto amo…

Dan: Hay te amo Runo

Runo: yo también, pero tengo que cortar la llamada mi vida

Dan: está bien cariño, sayonara

-fin de la llamada-

Dan se quedo confundido y reflexiono lo hablado con su novia… y alfin entendió (N/a: milagro), el castaño observaba desde la cocina a sus compañeros reir le molesto un poco la mentira de Shun, pero se puso en su lugar y el… haría lo mismo.

-Ya volví chicos…-dijo sentándose en la mesa

-Seguro y era Runo- se burlo el pelinegro

-Shun, hermano no seas así… además, por lo menos yo ya perdí la vir…

-Cállate imbécil, tú no sabes nada de mi…- refunfuño molesto el ojiambar

-Chicos, por favor no se molesten, mejor coman lo que les prepare- rio nerviosa la pelinaranja

-Es cierto cabezota hay que probar las delicias de Alice…- Dan probó un poco y luego se aborazo con la comida…- Cocinas igual de delicioso que mama… estoy en la gloria

-idiota…- dijo el chico dándole una mordida a su alimento

En ese mismo momento en el restaurante de Runo sacaban conclusiones con lo que había pasado con su amiga

-Para mí que Shun apareció de repente, tomo a Alice-Dijo Mira parándose

-y se la llevo a un lugar obscuro-Le siguió Fabia temblando

-en donde poder violarla!- grito finalizando Julie

-Es un pervertido, jamás lo pensé de Shun- tembló la ojiazul

-Hay escúchense! Nadia garantiza que eso paso… trió de mensas -dijo Runo con una venita

El día se paso volando el cielo se obscureció y un chico peliblanco caminaba por las obscuras calles mientras devoraba una salchicha

-hum que deliciosa…- se atragantaba Anubias

Estaba tan ocupado haciendo eso que no se dio cuenta de que una chica aparentemente de su edad se aproximaba a él y sin ver…

-Auch…- reboto el frágil cuerpo de la chica contra el bien formado cuerpo del chico, dando como resultado la caída de ella

-N-no importa estas bien?- le pregunto abriendo los ojos pero al verla no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Ella estaba parándose y tenía la salchicha del chico en la boca

-Estoy de maravilla- dijo con sarcasmo mientras expulsaba escupiendo la salchicha de su boca

-Lo siento…- dijo y le ayudo a levantarse lo primero que vio en ella fueron esos inmensos ojos azules…-y que hacías corriendo

-A solo huyendo de una cita… forzada…

-forzada?- pregunto el ojimiel

-Sí, veras, acabo de llegar ayer a esta ciudad o más bien dicho volver, pase los primeros 5 años de mi vida aquí, pero me fui con mis abuelitos a otro lugar y bam ahora aquí estoy… bueno un tal Masquerade fue muy amable y bueno conmigo… pero salimos esta noche y no fue tan caballeroso… quería otra cosa… tan así

-Bueno es que con ese cuerpo…. O lo siento yo…-dijo sonrojándose

-esta ciudad está llena de pervertidos, pero bueno, supongo que te debo una salchicha…- decía la chica con una sonrisa gravada en su rostro

-a si… n-no importa…- dijo el rascándose la cabeza

- o vamos yo te quiero invitar una, así podremos ser… amigos

-Si ud. Insiste madame- dijo mientras se inclinaba y le besaba la mano a la chica

-jaja, intentándose ser caballeroso?- se rio – eso no te quita lo pervertido.

Así los dos se alejaron de aquella calle caminando y riendo mientras buscaban salchichas.

Y llego la mañana del domingo… que al igual nadie tuvo tiempo de salir ya que las tareas debían de ser realizadas.

-- grito eufórica una peliazul a su prima

-F-fabia déjame dormir un momentito mas… -dijo modorra la chica en la cama

-anda que no seas floja, y no me salgas ahora que estas cansada que cuanto te acostaste con Shu n no lo… mierda- dijo la Peliazul ya que el resto del fin de semana ellas no habían "intimado" sobre sus vidas

-Como que me acosté con Shun?- decía una Alice tremendamente sonrojada por el comentario

-B-bueno… etto.. e-el viernes por la noche no llegaste a casa y cuando me levante no estabas y… y luego Dan aviso que estabas desde muy temprano en casa de Shun y…

-No puedo creer Fabia… me debiste haber dicho antes de sacar conclusiones… ,y t-todos nuestros… a-amigos piensan que… que me acosté c-con Shun?

-Si- dijo cabizbaja la chica

-no lo puedo creer- dijo molesta mientras cerraba las puertas del baño y se metia a arreglar para ir a la escuela

En la escuela las cosas habían estado muy tensas, y si las chicas habían logrado molestar a Alice… y en el receso ella no las acompaño

-Hola chicos- dijo Dan sentándose en el pasto

-Hola- contestaron todos cortantemente

-qué pasa? Y Alice?- pregunto

-Está dolida porque creímos que se había acostado con Shun…- susurro Runo, en eso Shun bufo y se fue de ahí

En otra parte de la escuela estaba una pelinaranja recargada en el tronco de un gran árbol

-Qué pasa?- pregunto un chico que se aproximaba a ella

-N-nada, s-solo… es que estoy molesta con mis amigos…- solto un suspiro alice

-Y porque? –pregunto en albino

-Creen que me acosté con Shun, puedes creerlo Anubias?- grito

-Shhh…- el chico enseguida la abrazo -eso no importa… mientras tu sepas que no es verdad, eso está bien

-p-pero…

-Shhh… no le des importancia- abrenuncio las palabras de la chica mientras la sumergía en su pecho y le acariciaba la cabellera

Un moreno que se encontraba observando desde la copa del árbol miro a los chicos con una mirada fría

-"lo sabía, mi abuelo tenía razón, este estúpido sentimiento no sirve de nada solo te hace daño, y Alice no es la excepción es igual que… ella…"- pensó el moreno

Hola gente, que tal? Ya hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba en especial este fic, vi que varias autoras me pedían en mis rewiew que actualizara este Fic, especialmente **Kiranathas yue****, **que bueno que te intereso esta historia nwn.

Bueno cualquiera que quiera matarme, asesinarme, golpearme, violarme… eso ultimo no XDD bueno tiene derecho y permiso, tienen que saber que desde que entre al Cobach no hay día que no nos encarguen tarea y en vacaciones me fui con mi prima y no había día que no saliéramos a la calle, aparte que soy WEBONA con ganas por eso no actualizaba nada, pero bueno, les gusto?, que os pareció? Alguna pregunta? Amenaza? Etcc… y ahora algún rewiew?

(-:paolagehabich:-) mi firma, no acepten imitaciones.


End file.
